My Life
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Harry seharusnya berhenti menjadi naif, ia seharusnya tahu bahwa pamannya pasti memiliki suatu niat yang tak menyenangkan baginya. Severitus/setelah CoS/Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan milik saya!**

**Warning : Beberapa tokoh **_**bashing**_**, Severitus, Timeline HP CoS, Terinspirasi dari beberapa fiction lain, Don't like Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Duduk di lantai yang dingin, Harry menatap kosong ruang di hadapannya. Ia sudah berada di kamarnya yang kecil di Privet Drive selama tiga hari. Liburan musim panas baru saja dimulai dengan _baik_. Tentu baik, paman dan bibinya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, menganggapnya tidak ada.

Mungkin, kecuali satu hal. Tepat ketika mereka tiba di rumah, paman dan bibinya memberikan beberapa buku usang dan sebuah kamus bahasa Jepang. Dengan sebuah sindirian dan rasa jijik di nada bicaranya, mereka mengatakan ia harus bisa mempelajari bahasa tersebut hingga ia tak memperlukan kamus.

Tentu, terjebak di kamar selama tiga hari, Harry tidak mempunyai banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan. Meskipun curiga terhadap apa yang diinginkan paman dan bibinya, Harry tetap melakukan apa yang mereka tugaskan.

Menengok ke arah peliharaannya, Hedwig, ia merasa kasihan dengannya. Terjebak di sangkar tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali makan dan minum dari apa yang ia sediakan. Itu pasti membuat Hedwig frustasi melihat makanan yang ia berikan hampir tak tersentuh.

Melihat lebih jauh, ia menemukan jeruji-jeruji ditahun sebelumnya kembali terpasang di jendelanya, bahkan terlihat lebih kuat. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia tahu teman – mungkin mantan teman – tidak akan mengirimnya surat. Ia hanya tahu itu. Yang membuatnya terganggu adalah Hedwig tidak bisa terbang bebas.

Menutup kamus yang sedari tadi ia hafalkan, ia lemparkan buku itu di tempat tidurnya yang reyot. Ia melangkah menuju teman pertamanya yang benar-benar ada untuknya. Ingin sekali Harry bisa membuka kunci sangkar Hedwig dan jeruji di jendelanya hanya untuk melepaskan Hedwig, ia tidak tega melihatnya.

Ia tidak ingin melihat Hedwig seperti sesuatu yang sekarat. Itu membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan teman satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Teman – mantan, ia ingatkan sekali lagi, mantan teman – nya sudah meninggalkannya karena sesuatu tentang dirinya. Mungkin mereka memang bukan temannya, ia memutuskan.

Berawal dari pertunjukkannya sebagai _Parselmouth_ di pelajaran _Duelling_ bersama Lockheart dan Snape, terbukanya Kamar Rahasia, dirinya yang dianggap sebagai Pewaris Slytherin, kegagalannya menyelamatkan Ginny Weasley, adik Ron. Ia benar-benar membuat berantakan semuanya.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana keluarga Weasley yang menangis melihat tubuh dingin Ginny. Menatap bagaimana Ron yang terlihat menyesal tidak bisa ikut dengannya di kamar rahasia. Dengan itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa Ron menyalahkannya, dan ia sadar akan hal itu.

Dan diakhiri dengan rumor bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Snape.

_What. The. Hell._

Itu bukan rumor, itu adalah kenyataan. Seminggu sebelum liburan musim panas, ia mendapatkan sebuah surat dari seekor burung hantu. Ia membukanya dan menemukan kertas yang tertanda ibunya, Lily Potter _nee_ Evans.

Ia seketika membacanya, dan kebenaran bahwa dirinya adalah anak kandung dari Lily Potter dan Severus Snape. Snape! Dari semua orang. Dan ia tahu ayahnya yang mengorbankan hidupnya, James Potter, adalah ayah adopsi darahnya.

Ketika mendongak ketika ia mendengar seseroang yang menahan nafas dan menemukan Hermione dan Ron menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Ia menelan ludahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin dengan reaksi yang akan ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya.

Tentu, ia seharusnya dapat menduganya. Ron yang langsung memerah dan menunjuknya dengan tidak sopan dan berteriak bahwa ia sudah menduga Harry sebagai keturunan Slytherin dan tak kurang dari seorang anak Snape! Hal itu langsung membuat seluruh Gryffindor di ruang rekreasi melihat mereka dengan penasaran.

"Kau adalah Snape, itu tidak mungkin kan, Harry?" Ron menanyakannya dengan nada tidak pasti.

Ingin sekali Harry tertawa dan mengatakannya bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kelakar dan mengolok-olok raut wajah yang dibuat oleh Ron. Tapi, Harry diam, ia tidak melakukan apa yang ia inginkan sebelumnya. Dan Ron menatap Harry dengan horor dan kemudian jijik. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, temannya keluar ruang rekreasi dengan marah dan umpatan yang membuat siapapun dapat mendengarnya.

Sekali lagi, ingin sekali Harry berteriak pada Ron, menanyakan kenapa sahabatnya itu marah-marah. Namun, niatnya terurung ketika ia melihat sahabatnya yang lain. Hermione menatapnya tak mudah, bingung. Ia terlihat ingin pergi bersama Ron, namun merasa tak enak dengan Harry.

_Ia mungkin berfikir aku akan menjadi Snape!_, Harry berfikir suram. "Silahkan," Hermione menatapnya bingung. "kau bisa ikut dengan Ron, Hermione."

"Ta-tapi Harry-" Hermione terlihat ingin membantah.

Namun, Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin pergi tidur." Ia mengatakannya final dan beranjak ke kamarnya yang berbagi dengan anak sekelasnya yang lain. Ia tak memperdulikan bisikan dan tatapan dari murid lain ataupun menengok kebelakang terhadap Hermione yang bingung.

_Yeah, this is my life,_ Harry berfikir suram saat menutup kelambu tidurnya dan sama sekali tidak terpikir atas apa yang terjadi besok.

Harry seharusnya menjadi lebih berprediksi atas hal ini. Ia tahu hal itu, semua orang di Hogwarts sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Snape. Bahkan Snape sendiri.

Harry tertawa tak lucu ketika ia mengelus bulu Hedwig yang sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana orang-orang menatap tajam dan jijik padanya. Dan saat itu juga ia diseret paksa oleh Snape yang terlihat sama tak baik padanya.

Saat sampai di kantor Snape, ia didorong kasar untuk duduk dan berhadap dengan pria hidung besar itu – ayahnya. Snape tanpa basa-basi mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pembohong besar yang sama seperti ayahnya, James Potter. Tak tahukah Snape bahwa ayahnya adalah dirinya sendiri? Ia pasti sangat tuli sampai tidak mendengar gosip yang beredar.

Seolah membaca pikirannya, Snape memandangnya dengan kejam dan sinis. Dan mengatakan bahwa Harry tidak akan pernah menjadi anaknya.

Harry tidak tahu itu, tapi ia merasa sebuah tekanan di dadanya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Snape. Muak dengan perilaku kekanakan Snape, tanpa berfikir ia menyodorkan surat ibunya tepat di hidungnya yang besar dan panjang itu.

Dengan wajah yang merah, Snape merebut surat itu darinya. Ketika Snape membaca, Harry tidak yakin apakah yang ia lakukan benar atau tidak. Ia melihat ketika Snape selesai membacanya, wajahnya sama sekali tidak dapat dibaca. Dan dengan gerakan kilat, tiba-tiba surat ibunya yang berada di tangan Snape terbakar api.

Dengan mata yang terbuka lebar tak percaya, Harry merebut surat ibunya dan berusaha memadamkan apinya. Ketakutan terhadap peninggalan satu-satunya dari ibunya akan menghilang, kini digantikan dengan harapan ketika api menghilang menyisakan sebagian dari surat itu.

Memeluk surat itu seperti akhir hidupnya. Harry menatap tajam Snape yang masih tidak bergerak. "Saya tidak perduli jika anda tidak mengakui bahwa saya adalah anak anda. Saya tidak akan menuntut apapun dari anda. Tapi, jika anda berani melakukan sesuatu pada peninggalan ibu saya, saya tidak akan memaafkan anda." Dengan itu Harry keluar dari kantor Snape tidak memperdulikan bagaimana tidak hormatnya ia.

Harry tersenyum pahit mengingat hal itu, ia juga mengingat selama satu minggu terakhir Snape akan terlihat menjauh darinya – bukannya ia merasa terganggu, ia justru merasa senang – dan bagaimana hampir seluruh murid mengganggunya, dari verbal sampai fisik. Dan Harry dapat bertahan selama itu.

Yang membuatnya bingung adalah bagaimana Dumbledore tidak menyuruhnya agar tinggal bersama Snape, bukankah pertalian darah mereka lebih dominan dibanding dengan paman bibinya? Tapi, Harry kembali berfikir, mungkin Dumbledore mengira menyatukan Harry dan Snape disebuah tempat selama beberapa bulan bukanlah hal yang baik.

Pikirannya terputus ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar, ia berbalik dan menemukan paman Vernon menatapnya dengan tidak senang.

"Bereskan baju-bajumu, barang-barang dan semuanya. Tidak, kecuali barang-barang bangsa kalian, jika kau berani membawanya, kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Paman Vernon mengatakannya dengan nada yang berbahaya dan Harry tahu itu bukanlah janji kosong. Yang mengejutkannya adalah kalimat selanjutnya, "Kita akan pergi ke Jepang besok."

_What- oh yeah, this is my life._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N :**

Oh, apa kalian mengerti dari ini? Harry adalah anak dari Lily dan Snape, tapi ia juga adalah anak adopsi darah dari James yang itu berarti, Harry tetap seorang Potter.

_Well_, tidak banyak yang dikatakan. _See you next time!_

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan milik saya!**

**Warning : Beberapa tokoh **_**bashing**_**, Severitus, Akan terfokus pada plot di Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Terinspirasi dari beberapa fiction lain, Don't like Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

Harry tidak bisa membedakan apakah ia bodoh atau naif. Tak ada bedanya sebenarnya, mungkin dia adalah keduanya.

Ketika paman dan bibinya menyuruhnya untuk ke hotel terlebih dahulu, ia seharusnya tahu ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Dan tentu saja, saat ia ke hotel yang ditunjuk, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apapun selain penolakan.

"Maaf, nak. Tapi Tn. Dursley tidak pernah memesan kamar di hotel ini. Apa mungkin kau salah masuk hotel?" Nona resepsionis itu mengatakannya dengan nada kasihan dan peduli melihat dirinya yang terlihat seperti anak yang tersesat. Orang yang baik, sayangnya ia benci dikasihani.

Harry harus mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan belajar tiga hari meskipun aksennya salah. Setidaknya, ia mengerti apa yang nona resepsionis itu katakan.

"Apakah kau mau aku panggilkan polisi untuk-" Mendengar kata polisi Harry segera memotongnya, tidak ingin membuat masalah.

"Tidak perlu, sepertinya aku salah masuk hotel. Terima kasih." Ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit membungkuk kaku dan sepertinya nona resepsionis itu memaklumi orang asing sepertinya.

Dengan itu ia cepat-cepat menjauh dari hotel dan kembali ke bandara yang tak jauh dari hotel. Berlari membawa tas punggung yang hanya berisi pakaian dan beberapa uang, ia berusaha untuk tidak berfikir bahwa keluarga Dursley meninggalkannya, sendirian, di Jepang.

Sesampainya di bandara, ia dengan kalut mencari orang yang memiliki wajah familiar Dursley. Ia terus mengucapkan mantra- _Mereka tidak membuangku. Mereka tidak membuangku. Mereka tidak membuangku._

Ia harus meminta maaf berkali-kali ketika ia menabrak seseorang. Hingga akhirnya ia tahu, mereka benar-benar mengabaikannya. Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padanya? Dan bodohnya lagi, kenapa ia percaya untuk tidak membawa barang-barang sihirnya? Yang paling disayangkan adalah tongkat sihirnya, dengan horor ia dapat membayangkan tongkat sihirnya sudah dipatahnya oleh paman Vernon yang menyeringai bagai lunatik. Setidaknya ia membawa jubah gaib milik ayahnya, James.

Tidak, ia tidak akan mempertimbangkan Snape sebagai ayahnya, ketika pria itu sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya. Untuk apa ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi? Ia sudah memperlajarinya dari hidup bersama keluarga Dursley.

Ia duduk di sebuah halte dekat bandara, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tak memperhatikan yang langit sudah kian menggelap dan ia sendirian.

Baru saja ia akan beranjak untuk mencari tempat aman untuk tidur, ia mendengar orang yang tersedu, seperti anak kecil yang menangis. Menelan ludahnya, Harry mendekati sumber suara itu dengan rasa penasarannya.

Disana, seorang anak kecil sekitar 5 tahun, duduk meringkuk dan menangis. Harry berjongkok di depan anak itu, berusaha agar tidak mengejutkan anak yang sedang tidak dalam mood baik. Tanpa menghiraukan rambut _afro_ dan pakaian hitam putih seperti sapi, Harry mengeluarkan sebuah permen yang dapatkan saat di kereta pulang dari Hogwarts.

Anak laki-laki yang mengejutkannya mempunyai mata hijau seperti dirinya itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengendus permen yang ia sodorkan. Dengan senyum kecil ia sedikit mendorong tangannya ke anak kecil itu.

Pelan-pelan anak berbaju sapi itu merebut permen dari tangannya, melihat mata hijau seperti dirinya itu bersinar menatap permen yang dibungkus dengan unik. Harry akui wanita tua pembawa permen di kereta itu mempunyai banyak permen yang membuat setiap anak-anak akan selalu ingin mencobanya.

Harry tertawa ketika ia melihat mata anak sapi itu semakin bersinar dan mulai memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan permen yang lain, dan dengan senang hati Harry mengeluarkan permen yang ia miliki. Awalnya ia kira permen itu bisa menghabiskan waktu sendiriannya di kereta. Ia tahu, Ron dan Hermione tidak akan masuk kompartemen miliknya. Apa daya, membeli permen hanya membuatnya berfikir kembali tentang membaginya dengan Ron.

Harry berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya, ia kembali melihat dengan geli anak dihadapannya. "Bukankah permen itu enak?"

Anak sapi itu mengangguk senang, mulutnya masih penuh dengan permen. "Ini enak! Lambo-san suka permen! Permen manis!"

Harry tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengira anak ini mengatakan namanya sebagai Lambo. "Apakah namamu, Lambo?"

"Ha! Kau tahu nama dari si Hebat Lambo-san! Lambo-san memang hebat! Gyahahaha!"

Harry tidak tahu apakah ia harus tersenyum lucu atau meringis mendengar betapa narsis anak ini. "Apa kamu sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu, Lambo?"

Dengan mulut yang penuh, Lambo tetap menjawab pertanyaannya. "Lambo-san tidak bersama ayah dan ibu, tapi Lambo suka bersama Mama dan Dame-Tsuna!"

"Ugh, jadi dimana tinggalnya mereka, Lambo?"

"Apakah nii-chan akan memberikan lebih banyak permen untuk Lambo-san setelah Lambo-san memberitahu rumah Mama dan Tsuna?"

Harry meringis mendengarnya, ia tidak punya permen lagi. Ah, mungkin Lambo akan suka permen lemon yang Dumbledore berikan padanya sebelum memasuki kereta. _Well_, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan permen lemon sebenarnya. "Ya, mungkin."

Lambo yang masih membawa beberapa permen segera berdiri dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Dengan menyesuaikan tas punggung, ia mengikuti Lambo yang bernyanyi atau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Lambo-san dan Lambo-san.

* * *

Harry menatap rumah sederhana di depannya. Lambo berada dipelukannya yang sebelumnya komplain minta digendong karena lelah berjalan. Tas punggungnya terasa beban berkali-lipat dari sebelumnya. Dan ia belum makan sejak malam kemarin. Perutnya berbunyi seolah setuju dengan pikirannya.

Lambo yang sedari tadi masih memakan permen, menatap padanya. "Nii-chan lapar?" Dan Harry hanya tersenyum malu pada Lambo. "Tenang saja, nii-chan! Masakan Mama sangat enak! Dan Mama membuat makanan yang banyak! Nii-chan bisa ikut bersama Lambo-san! Gyahaha!"

Sebenarnya Harry akan menolaknya, ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi keluarga yang terdengar keluarga yang menyenangkan.

Beberapa kali menekan bel rumah, ia segera mendapat jawaban. Pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang terlihat ceria dan senang.

"Ah! Lambo-chan, darimana saja?! Mama sudah mencarimu di pasar!" Wanita itu mengatakannya ketika membawa Lambo masuk ke dalam.

"Lambo-san bertemu nii-chan dan nii-chan memberikan permen yang banyak!" Lambo mengatakannya dengan antusias.

Untuk sekali wanita itu baru menyadari ada seorang remaja di depan pintunya. "Ah, ya Tuhan! Dimana sopan santunku. Ayo, masuk." Ketika pintu rumah semakin terbuka lebar, Harry berusaha menolaknya.

"Tidak perlu, nyonya. Saya hanya mengantarkan Lambo."

Wanita itu terlihat kecewa mendengar penolakannya, namun segera mencerah ketika Lambo mengatakan sesuatu. "Tapi perut nii-chan tadi berbunyi. Perut Lambo-san berbunyi saat Lambo-san lapar."

"Benarkah?" Harry menunduk malu mendengarnya. "Kami akan mengadakan makan malam, jika kau tidak keberatan kami ingin mengajakmu ikut."

"Tidak, nyonya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara nyonya-"

"Tidak, tidak. Ayo, Tsu-kun akan suka berteman denganmu." Harry tidak tahu siapa Tsu-kun, tapi ia tidak enak hati menolak wanita baik ini. Dengan senyum malu-malu dan berterima kasih, ia memasuki rumah itu bersama Lambo.

Ketika ia memasuki dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan, ia mendapati beberapa orang sudah duduk. Dengan kaku dan malu, ia berjalan mengikuti arahan wanita tersebut. Ia duduk di antara Lambo dan seorang gadis yang lebih tua darinya yang di sebelahnya seorang bayi yang mengenakan pakaian jas. Di depannya seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang mungkin lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun, juga lebih muda dari gadis disebelahnya. Di sebelah Lambo adalah anak perempuan yang sepertinya keturunan China.

"Ka-kaa-san, siapa dia?" Remaja coklat itu menanyakannya dengan terbata-bata.

"A-ah, ma-maaf. Na-nama saya Potter Harry, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Harry menjawabnya, ia yakin nyonya itu sama sekali tidak tahu namanya.

"Potter-kun membantu Lambo-chan untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia benar-benar anak yang sopan dan manis." Harry memerah mendengarnya, ia berusaha bersembunyi dari tatapan yang ia dapatkan. "Namaku Sawada Nana, tapi Potter-kun bisa memanggilku Mama."

"Ma-ma-mama..." Harry mengatakannya dengan berbisik tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakannya dengan keras, meskipun sepertinya semua orang dapat mendengarnya.

"Dan ini Tsu-kun, anak laki-lakiku." Ny. Sawada mengatakannya dengan senang.

Remaja coklat itu memerah, namun akhirnya memperkenalkan diri. "Na-namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, terima kasih sudah membawa Lambo ke sini."

"Dan disana ada Bianchi-chan bersama Reborn sebagai guru Tsu-kun."

Harry mengedip bingung, mungkinkah bayi ini seorang guru? Tapi, mengingat bagaimana Profesor Flitwick, ia dapat memahaminya. Apa itu berarti mereka termasuk komunitas Sihir? Ia mengangguk pada Ny. Sawada sebagai rasa hormatnya.

Anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelah Lambo melompat berdiri di atas meja, berhadapan dengannya. "Namaku I-Pin, senang bertemu denganmu." I-Pin mengatakannya seraya membungkuk, Harry menjawabnya dengan sedikit membungkukkan kepala.

"Mama! Lambo-san ingin makan!" Lambo mengeluarkan rengekannya dan dengan segera Ny. Sawada mempersiapkan makan malam.

Selagi makan malam, Harry harus selalu membagi makanannya untuk Lambo yang terlihat selalu ingin mengambil miliki I-Pin. Ia tidak terlalu keberatan sebenarnya, ia merasa jika ia memakan sedikit lagi, ia akan mengeluarkan semuanya.

Ia juga memperhatikan bagaimana Bianchi terlihat memanjakan Reborn, ketika Reborn selalu mengejek Tsuna. Itu terlihat lucu sebenarnya, jika mengabaikan Reborn adalah seorang bayi.

"Darimana kau berasal, Potter-kun?" Tanya Ny. Sawada ketika memberikan beberapa potong daging tuna, yang ia yakin akan ia berikan kembali pada Lambo yang terlihat belum kenyang.

"Inggris." Jawabnya memberikan sebuah daging tuna pada Lambo yang akhirnya berhenti berebut bersama I-Pin. Ia tidak tega melihat seorang anak kelaparan, ketika ia mempunyai makanan. Itu terlihat tidak adil, meskipun ia tahu Lambo tidak akan kelaparan.

"Bukankah itu sangat jauh?"

Harry tidak sadar Reborn yang menanyakannya, ia terlalu senang melihat interaksi antara Lambo dan I-Pin. Meskipun begitu, Harry mengangguk, "Yeah, dan aku baru saja tiba tadi siang." Ia kembali memberikan daging tuna pada Lambo dan I-Pin, tak sadar bahwa Bianchi diam-diam menyelipkan daging tuna pada piringnya.

"Tidakkah mencurigakan bagi seorang anak 10 tahun berjalan-"

"Sebenarnya aku akan berumur 13 tahun Juli mendatang." Harry menghela nafas mendengar ia dikira lebih muda. Ia tahu betapa kurus dan pendeknya ia, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin disamakan dengan anak berumur 10 tahun.

"-sendirian di daerah yang tak dikenal?" Reborn melanjutkan melayangkan pertanyaan, tak menghiraukan intrupsi dari Harry sebelumnya.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. Menunduk tidak ingin bertemu dengan mata semua orang, meletakan nasi dan sendok yang ia gunakan di atas meja. Dengan melipat jarinya di atas pangkuan, Harry menjawab pertanyaan Reborn.

"Sepertinya _keluargaku_," Reborn mengetahui perbedaan nada, "tidak sengaja meninggalkanku, dan aku tersesat."

Hening menyelimuti ruang makan, dan Harry ingin sekali menutup mulutnya. Baru saja ia akan memisahkan diri, Ny. Sawada sudah lebih dulu melakukannya. "Oh, itu benar-benar disayangkan. Anak-anak tidak seharusnya pergi sendirian." Ada nada kasihan didalamnya dan Harry benci itu. "Ah! Potter-kun bisa menginap disini, dan mencari keluarganya besok."

Harry akan menolaknya jika saja I-Pin dan Lambo tidak berteriak setuju. Lambo segera bercerita mengenai dirinya akan tidur bersama Lambo dan I-Pin yang terlihat bersemangat mempunyai teman baru selain monster hijau – Lambo. Itu terdengar menyenangkan. Keduanya berlagak bagai anak kecil yang seharusnya, dan Harry belum pernah melihat tingkah laku anak-anak. Memang hampir sama seperti Dudley yang memaksakan keinginan, hanya saja mereka berbeda dari Dudley.

"Apa yang mama katakan benar, kau bisa menginap disini, Harry. Dan aku jamin dame-Tsuna akan menemukan keluargamu." Reborn mengatakannya dengan seringai di wajah ketika ia melihat bagaimana Tsuna merengek.

Harry tidak terlalu peduli dengan nama panggilan Tsuna yang pastinya sangat kasar, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana mereka akan menemukan _keluarga_ dirinya. _Mungkin tidak akan pernah,_ pikirnya suram. Merasakan yang lain menunggu jawabannya. Harry tersenyum malu dan menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat bagaimana merah wajahnya. "Ji-jika an-anda memaksa, Nyonya Sawa-"

"Mama."

Harry mendongak, berkedip ketika ia mendengar suara perintah dari wanita yang terlihat menyenangkan itu. Tiba-tiba Harry merasa takut ia akan terkena hukuman. Nada wanita dewasa didepannya itu sama seperti paman Vernon ketika menugaskannya sesuatu, hanya perintah dari wanita itu terdengar lebih halus.

"Kamu bisa memanggilku Mama, Potter-kun." Dengan sebuah helaan nafas Ny. Sa- Mama menyelesaikannya.

Memerah mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Harry menunduk malu. "Kalau begitu, tolong panggil saya Harry."

"Tentu, Harry-kun." Mama mengatakannya dengan senyum . "Jadi kenapa tidak kau meminta tambah?"

Harry ingin sekali menolaknya, mengatakan ia sudah kenyang. Namun tak sampai hati, ia mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang, bukan, dame-Tsuna?" Usil Reborn pada Tsuna yang terlihat terus menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Yang digoda hanya bisa memekik mendengarnya.

Tsuna yakin, Reborn pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

* * *

Malam itu Harry diminta untuk tidur di kamar Tsuna, meskipun ada sedikit protes darinya, Harry tetap menuruti keinginan dari wanita baik tersebut. Dengan dibantu oleh Tsuna, Harry menggelar futon di sebelah tempat tidur Tsuna dan memindahkan meja kecil ke sudut ruangan. Lambo bersikeras untuk tidur bersama niichan barunya, yang mana sama sekali tak dikeberatkan oleh Harry.

Tsuna sudah membujuk Lambo untuk tidur bersama di tempat tidur, namun hanya berakhir diolok-olok oleh Lambo yang segera ditegur oleh Harry untuk sopan terhadap seseorang yang lebih tua darinya. Awalnya Lambo tidak mau, tapi dengan bujukan dari Harry, akhirnya anak berambut _afro_ itu meminta maaf pada Tsuna.

Dengan Tsuna di tempat tidur, Reborn di kasur layang, Harry akhirnya bisa membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dengan Lambo yang tidur memeluk dirinya. Rambut hitam lebat Lambo yang menggelitik dagu Harry, akhirnya menjadi awan lembut yang membuatnya melayang ke negeri mimpi.

* * *

_Menyentuh sebuah kulit dingin yang lama kelamaan menjadi abu..._

_Berbaring diatas lantai dingin, Ginny tak lagi bernyawa..._

_Melihat bagaimana buku harian tergeletak tak dihiraukan, kini berlubang..._

_Suara nyanyian merdu dari Phoenix..._

_Wajah-wajah penuh air mata yang menatap tajam padanya..._

_Mengatakan semua ini adalah salahnya.._

.

Bangun dengan sebuah hentakan, Harry berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang tak teratur. Melihat semuanya gelap, entah apa sedikit menaikkan kepanikkannya. Ia benci berada di kegelapan. Meskipun dulu di lemari tempat tidurnya gelap, setidaknya lebih sempit membuatnya dapat memprediksi makhluk apa yang akan muncul, sama seperti di kamar kedua milik Dudley dan sekarang ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari kamar yang biasa ia gunakan di rumah Dursley.

Sesuatu di bawah dagu menggelitiknya, ia dapat mencium aroma shampo anak-anak. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu, walaupun ia tidak pernah menggunakannya? Dudley, sewaktu dirinya masih kecil ia selalu iri mencium aroma Dudley yang harum dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang berbau debu dan keringat. Ia ingat bagaimana bibi Petunia sangat marah begitu mengetahui ia mencuri sedikit shampo Dudley saat dirinya diizinkan untuk membersihkan diri, bukan mandi.

Harry menghela nafas ketika ia mengingat dimana dirinya, itu terdengar memalukan mengingat kepanikannya tadi. Ia bersama dengan keluarga Sawada, bukan bersama Dursley. Berusaha menemukan posisi yang nyaman, Harry menemukan Lambo semakin mendekat padanya dan mau tak mau, Harry harus tetap diam hingga akhirnya lelah untuk tertidur. Tak mengetahui sepasang mata dari kegelapan menatapnya.

* * *

Pikiran Harry sedikit berkabut ketika ia merasakan bahunya digoyang-goyangkan. Tidak terlalu kasar sebenarnya, cukup membuatnya bangun. Refleks yang berasal dari keluarga Dursley, Harry langsung duduk tegap dan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi tegang.

"O-oh, m-maaf, Potter-kun. Apa aku terlalu kasar? Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkamu." Suara gugup Tsunayoshi, membuatnya mengalihkan padangannya pada anak yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tidak apa, Sawada-san. Itu hanya hanya kebiasaan." Jawab Harry ketika ia menatap remaja berambut coklat itu dengan mata mengantuk juga penasaran. "Kalau boleh bertanya, Sawada-san akan pergi kemana?"

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa hari ini aku dan teman-temanku akan pergi ke pantai."

Harry mengangguk, mengingat bagaimana Reborn terlihat memaksakan Tsuna untuk mencari keluarganya, Dursley. Ia tahu kemana tujuan perbincangan ini, "Tidak apa-apa, Sawada-san. Aku bisa mencari sendiri keluargaku. Te-"

"Bukan itu yang maksudku!" Tsuna mengatakannya buru-buru. Tangannya ia lambaikan sedikit berlebihan, berusaha mencegah kesalapahaman diantara mereka. Suaranya yang dinaikkan membangunkan Lambo yang sedikit merengek. Bingung, Harry menaikkan Lambo kepangkuannya, mengingat bagaimana bibi Petunia menenangkan Dudley sewaktu kecil meskipun ia belum pernah merasakannya.

Harry yang masih mengantuk, menempel pipinya pada rambut halus milik Lambo, masih mencium bagaimana harumnya shampo anak-anak.

Dan Tsuna menemukan apa yang dilihatnya sangat manis mampu membuat hatinya meleleh. Mengembalikan pikirannya ke semula, Tsuna tetap mendapatkan adegan yang menawan hati. "Potter-kun, yang aku maksudkan adalah kau bisa pergi bersama kami ke pantai."

"Eh? Tidakkah itu akan merepotkan?"

"Tidak, tidak." Tsuna menggeleng, "Semua orang ikut, baik, mungkin kaa-san tidak karena kaa-san bilang ia ingin bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Kami tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Tapi- hey! Mungkin kita akan menemukan petunjuk dimana keluargamu. Mungkin mereka di pantai."

Mungkin, sama seperti yang Tsuna katakan, mungkin. Dan mungkin juga mereka sudah kembali ke Inggris atau daerah lain dimana mereka yakin tidak ada orang yang sama seperti dirinya. Harry tersenyum pahit. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban. Kalian pasti ingin bersenang-senang disana. Lagipula aku akan pergi hari ini, Sawada-san."

Tsuna meringis dalam hati, ia ke pantai untuk kerja sampingan mencari uang sebagai bayaran atas kerusakan kolam renang yang dirusak oleh Lambo. Tapi jika Harry ingin pergi, ia tidak bisa memaksa. "O-okay. Ta-tapi aku kira kaa-san akan senang dengan sarapan bersamamu, Potter-kun."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Harry mengangguk. Setidaknya ia dapat pergi tanpa menambah beban di rumah yang menyenangkan ini.

Bersama Lambo yang sudah mulai bangun, Harry meminta izin untuk menggunakan kamar mandi dengan Lambo yang terlihat mendapat teman mandi bersama. Saat turun dari tangga, Harry dapat merasakan pandangan gugup dan tak yakin dari Tsuna. Ia mau tak mau harus melakukannya. Rumah ini bagaikan di Burrow, penuh berisik dan sangat hidup, tapi itu hanya membuatnya mengingat kembali Ron dan dunia Sihir. Saat ini, ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya.

* * *

Mandi bersama Lambo sangat menyenangkan bagi Harry, anak lima tahun itu lari kesana kemari menangkap gelembung yang dibuat Harry dari busa. Juga, Lambo menjelaskan bagaimana menggosok punggung teman satu sama lain, yang berdasarkan Lambo diajarkan oleh Tsuna.

Harry merasa kegiatan mandi saat itu adalah mandi terlama dan terbersih yang ia pernah ia lakukan. Meskipun menggunakan baju ganti yang merupakan bekas dari Dudley, tapi Harry tetap bisa merasakan kulitnya halus karena sabun.

Ketika ia memasuki dapur bersama Lambo yang masih tetap mengenakan baju sapi, Harry melihat semua orang sudah siap di meja makan menunggu dirinya dan Lambo. Harry meminta maaf beberapa kali, merasa malu karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah ditunggu dalam makan, justru dirinya yang memasak, menyiapkan dan membersihkan, bahkan kadang ia tidak memakan masakannya.

Ny. Sa – Mama, ia berusaha mengoreksi dirinya sendiri – tersenyum menengkannya dan setelah semua siap. Harry memperhatikan bagaimana mengatupkan kedua tangan mereka dan bersamaan mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu'. Harry tahu itu adalah sebuah tradisi, jadi ia berhati-hati mengikuti apa yang ia lihat dan makan bersama yang lainnya.

Mama terlihat ingat bagaimana berantakannya ia menggunakan sumpit dan justru menyiapkan sendok. Ia tersenyum berterima kasih pada wanita baik tersebut.

Dengan tenang, ia mendengarkan percakapan diantara meja makan tersebut. Bianchi masih memanjakan Reborn yang terlihat tak keberatan, Lambo yang berebut makanan dengan I-Pin dan Tsuna yang sedikit berbincang dengan ibunya.

Hampir saja makanannya habis, ia mendengar Mama menanyakannya sesuatu. "Apa kamu sudah menyiapkan barang-barang untuk pergi ke pantai, Harry-kun."

Harry tak menjawab, ia melirik pada Tsuna yang terlihat gugup dan tak nyaman. "Err... Sebenarnya saya tidak ikut, Ny. Sa - Mama."

Mama terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan panggilannya, ia justru terlihat kecewa. "Oh, kenapa, Harry-kun? Apa kau sakit?"

"Saya tidak ingin mengganggu liburan Sawada-kun dan temannya. Saya akan pergi mencari keluarga saya."

"Sayang sekali." Harry merasa bersalah melihat bagaimana kecewanya Mama. "Ah, kenapa kita tidak memberitahu pada polisi? Pastinya mereka akan lebih cepat mencari keuargamu, Harry-kun."

Harry dapat merasakan panik dalam dirinya. Itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Dan ia tidak ingin merepotkan lagi. Mungkin jika ia bisa pergi, ia akan mencari pekerjaan meskipun sepertinya tidak mungkin untuk seorang anak berusia 13 tahun. Tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakan anak kecil. Ia menggigit bibirnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tidak perlu, Mama. Saya akan mencari mereka. Pastinya mereka tidak akan terlalu jauh." Bohong Harry, keluarga Dursley sudah sangat jauh. Ia berusaha meyakinkan wanita baik didepannya. Ia mirip seperti Ny. Weasley hanya saja Mama terlihat lebih ceria dan pastinya tidak memaksanya memakan lebih.

"Kalau begitu Dame-Tsuna dan lainnya akan membantumu. Tapi, seharusnya keluargamu sudah mengetahui kehilanganmu dan segera melapor pada polisi. Daripada kau berkeliaran entah dimana, akan lebih baik kau tinggal disuatu tempat, hingga kita bisa menemukan keluargamu." Suara Reborn terdengar mencurigakan. Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit lebih keras, pendapat Reborn terdengar masuk akal, kali ini ia tidak akan bisa lolos.

"Dame-Tsuna pergi ke pantai?" Tiba-tiba suara Lambo membuyarkan pikiran keras Harry yang langsung menoleh pada bocah lima tahun itu. Tak mendengar bagaimana Tsuna melarang Lambo untuk ikut ke pantai yang pastinya diabaikan. "Lambo-san akan ikut! Gyahaha! Lambo-san pergi ke pantai! Lambo-san pergi ke pantai! Lambo-san pergi ke pantai!"

"Diam, Lambo! Saat makan kamu tidak boleh teriak-teriak!" I-Pin menegurnya.

"Ha! I-Pin juga teriak-teriak!" Lambo tidak mau kalah.

I-Pin memerah mendengarnya, malu. "Tidak! Lambo yang teriak!"

"Kamu yang teriak pada Lambo-san!"

"Lambo yang teriak!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Saat perdebatan itu mulai memanas. Harry yang duduk disebelah Lambo, mengangkat anak sapi itu, berusaha melerai. "Hey, hey. Jangan bertengkar saat di meja makan."

Tsuna meringis melihat Reborn menyeringai. "Kau bisa membantu tugas Dame-Tsuna dalam menjaga bocah-bocah ini."

"Nii-chan ikut? Apa nii-chan akan bawa banyak permen?" Perdebatan yang baru saja terjadi dilupakan oleh Lambo. Ia kini menatap penuh harap pada Harry dengan mata hijau yang hampir sama seperti dirinya.

"Maaf, Lambo. Tapi permen itu aku beli dari Inggris, dan sudah habis kemarin olehmu." Harry merasa bersalah menolak harapan dari Lambo.

Lambo terlihat ingin menangis, namun ditahan disegenap kemampuan digantikan dengan wajah arogannya yang biasa. "Kalau begitu nii-chan harus menjadi budakku di pantai dan membelikan banyak permen!"

"Lambo nakal!"

"Lambo, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Potter-kun. Dia bukan budakmu." Tsuna berusaha menegur Lambo yang hampir saja menghiraukannya.

"Budak?" Harry berusaha mengartikan kata itu. Hafalannya mengenai kosakata bahasa Jepang berputar di otaknya. Hingga ia hanya menjawab, "Oh."

"Lagipula Potter-kun mengatakan ia tidak ikut dengan kita. Dia bilang dia harus mencari keluarganya." Tsuna berusaha keras untuk menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Reborn.

"Nii-chan akan pergi?" Kini Lambo terlihat menahan tangis. "Bisakah nii-chan ikut?" Harry tidak sampai hati menolaknya.

"Itu karena Lambo nakal!" I-Pin membalasnya, terlihat tidak puas dengan perdebatan sebelumnya.

"Lambo-san nakal? Lambo-san tidak nakal kalau nii-chan ikut Lambo-san."

Ketika mata hijau itu hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata dan tangannya merayap mencari sesuatu di kepala _afro_ hitamnya, Harry menghela napas. "Iya, iya. Aku akan ikut dengan Lambo."

* * *

Dan disinilah Harry. Ia dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya. I-pin dan Lambo sudah berganti baju renang, juga anak kecil lainnya yang terlihat hanya dua sampai tiga tahun lebih muda darinya hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

Anak berambut pasir itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Fuuta. Dan memberinya peringkat sebagai orang yang menginginkan saudara. Harry tidak tahu bagaimana Fuuta melakukannya, tapi ia tetap berterimakasih tidak ingin mengecewakan anak tersebut.

Harry sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana cara berenang, jadi ia memilih untuk tetap mengenakan pakaiannya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin mereka tahu bekas luka di tubuhnya, itu hanya akan mempersulit dirinya agar bisa melepaskan diri mereka. Bukannya ia tidak senang, hanya saja hidup bersama Dursley selama ini mengajarinya untuk tidak berhutang terlalu banyak, ia takut tidak dapat membayarnya.

Ia dan anak-anak bermain di tepi pantai, Lambo sudah berjanji untuk tidak terlalu jauh. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Tsuna dan teman-temannya terlihat sibuk, jadi Harry tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Lagipula ia sudah mengenal teman-teman Tsuna. Gokudera-san yang terlihat curiga padanya, Yamamoto-san yang tersenyum ramah padanya, Sasagawa-san yang semangat EXTREME dan Kyoko-san dan Haru-san yang baik padanya. Tidak ada yang berbahaya untuknya.

Harry bersama dengan anak-anak pergi mencari permen, ketika Lambo menuntutnya. Ketika ia kembali ke pantai untuk berkumpul bersama yang lainnya. Ia melihat Tsuna sedang berlomba renang dengan seseorang.

"Apa yang sedang Sawada-san lakukan, Kyoko-san, Haru-san?" Tanyanya berusaha sopan pada kedua gadis disampingnya. Sekarang Lambo, I-pin dan Fuuta bermain istana pasir didekat mereka.

"Ah, Potter-kun! Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun berlomba renang bersama orang-orang itu." Kyoko menjawabnya.

"Hahi! Orang-orang itu adalah orang jahat. Kau dan lainnya harus berhati-hati." Haru mengatakannya dengan sedikit antusias. Dan Harry mengangguk mendengarnya, menjaga satu mata pada anak-anak yang masih bermain dan yang lainnya untuk melihat bagaimana perlombaan itu berlangsung.

Ia melihat Tsuna sedang berusaha keras, tapi dimana Gokudera-san dan Yamamoto-san? Kyoko-san mengatakan mereka ikut lomba ini. Matanya terlihat bergerak cepat mencari sekecil gerakan sekalipun untuk menemukan mereka, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah beban kecil di kepalanya. Melihat keatas, ia menemukan Reborn dengan topi gajah yang lucu dan jenggot kecil, ia punya sarung tinju biru dan celana merah yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Ah, dan jangan lupa gajah hijau kecil diatas kepalanya.

"Reborn?" Harry sebenarnya mempertanyakan keberadaan bayi tak biasa ini. Baru saja ia akan mengutarakannya. Ia mendengar suara minta tolong. Melihat jauh kedepan, ia menemukan Tsuna berenang ke depan anak kecil yang meminta tolong. Dengan cepat Harry memutar kepalanya dan menemukan anak-anak masih utuh dan tidak ada yang hilang. Hanya saja berat diatas kepalanya ikut menghilang.

Melihat kedepan menemukan Gokudera-san dan Yamamoto-san berdiri diantara timbunan orang-orang besar. Dan melihat bagaimana Tsuna dikelilingi kerumunan yang melihat bagaimana anak itu berterima kasih pada Tsuna.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Reborn lagi.

* * *

Sorenya, mereka pergi ke festival di kuil. Harry harus berlari-lari mengejar kedua bocah lima tahun yang berputar kesana kemari mencicipi hampir semua makanan. Ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, Tsuna memberinya uang untuk jajan ketiganya. Meskipun ia ragu, apa yang akan ia beli.

Setelah berhenti pada satu dua pedagang, I-pin dan Lambo kembali bertengkar, Harry berusaha melerai mereka, namun tidak berhasil. Ia melihat bagaimana Lambo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kepalanya, ungu, lonjong dan telihat seperti tembakan, dan sialnya itu diarahkan pada Lambo sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menarik Lambo, yang berakibat I-pin ditelan oleh alat tersebut.

Dengan sebuah bunyi ledakan kecil, tempat I-pin sebelumnya berada kini ditempati oleh seorang gadis manis yang mengenakan yukata gelap dan membawa barang metal yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Ah, Harry-nii!" Gadis itu terlihat mengenal dirinya, Harry tidak yakin.

"Eh, siapa kau?" Ia menanyakannya dengan membawa Lambo dipelukannya.

"Eh, Harry-nii! Aku I-pin dari 10 tahun yang akan datang!"

Harry berkedip, tidak yakin apakah ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Tidak mungkin orang masa depan berada disini, bukan? "_Time Travel_?"

Gadis yang mengaku sebagai I-pin 10 tahun masa depan itu terlihat bingung. "Mungkin?"

Belum sempat Harry membalas sesuatu, I-Pin dewasa menariknya entah kemana bersama Lambo. "Hei, tunggu! Kita mau kemana?"

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai pisang coklat. Terlihat Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto tengah berjualan pisang coklat.

"Po-Potter-kun!" Suara terbata-bata Tsuna membuatnya menengok.

"Lambo-san ingin pisang coklat! Dame-Tsuna berikan pisang coklat pada Lambo-san!" Lambo memerintah berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Harry.

"Lambo! Tidak boleh seperti itu! Kamu harus membayarnya!" Tegur Harry, ia segera menyerahkan uang pada Lambo.

Lambo mengejutkannya menurut. Ia memberikan Tsuna uang dan sebagai gantinya Tsuna memberinya dua pisang coklat dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca. Lambo terlihat bingung, namun akhirnya memberi Harry satu pisang coklat.

"Nah, itu untuk Lambo semua, karena Lambo sudah menjadi anak baik." Harry tersenyum ketika Lambo berteriak senang, dengan lahap memakan pisang coklat.

"Kerja sampingan?"

Suara I-pin dewasa membuatnya kembali fokus pada remaja-remaja di depannya. Ia melihat Tsuna bercakap-cakap dengan I-pin dewasa mengenai mengantarkan ramen dengan mengenakan Yukata dan bagaimana Tsuna harus mendekorasi kedai agar terlihat menarik.

Hasilnya mengejutkan, pelanggan mengantre untuk mendapatkan pisang coklat. Harry berusaha menjaga Lambo dan I-pin, yang sudah kembali menjadi anak kecil, agar tidak mengganggu Tsuna dan lainnya melayani pembeli.

Harry ditinggal sendiri dengan Tsuna, Lambo dan I-pin. Gokudera dan Yamamoto pergi entah kemana.

"Ah, akhirnya aku bisa pergi bersama Kyoko-chan melihat kembang api." Tsuna mengatakannya saat bersantai duduk.

"Ada kembang api?"

Tsuna mengangguk senang. "Benar! Saat tengah malam kita bisa melihat kembang api yang ind-" Perkataan Tsuna terpotong ketika seseorang mengambil sebuah kotak dari mereka. "Ah! Uangnya!" Tsuna segera mengejar pencuri tersebut.

Harry bukannya ikut mengejar bersama Tsuna, ia justru mengejar Lambo dan I-pin yang mengejar pencuri. Mereka berlari menuju tangga puncak kuil. Ketika sampai diatas, mereka dikejutkan dengan para berandalan di pantai tadi siang. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah dikepung. Harry menelan ludahnya, tanpa tongkat sihirnya ia merasa tak berguna, namun mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya selama menghindari Dudley mungkin bisa berguna.

Harry berdiri membelakangi Tsuna, I-pin dan Lambo berada di depan beraksi sebagai pemberani. "I-pin! Lambo! Potter-kun!" Tsuna terdengar takut.

Belum sempat menjawab, salah satu berandalan itu jatuh dan dibelakangnya berdiri seorang remaja kurus dan tinggi, terlihat mengintimidasi dengan tonfa di tangannya. "Kukira aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang enak dan itu berubah menjadi pencuri." Remaja itu menyeringai.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Suara Tsuna benar-benar ketakutan.

Harry melihat bagaimana I-pin terlihat malu-malu, "I-pin kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia dikejutkan dengan adanya tato aneh yang mucul di keningnya. I-pin langsung menempel pada kepala Lambo yang berteriak tidak ingin meledak. "I-pin!" Harry berusaha melepaskan I-pin dari kepala Lambo, terlalu kuat menariknya, I-pin terlempar kebelakang ke para berandalan yang menangkap I-pin.

Belum sempat Harry mengejar I-pin, Tsuna sudah lebih dulu membuatnya tengkurap bersamaan dengan Lambo.

Dan ledakan terjadi.

Harry mendongak, melihat sebagian berandalan itu hangus. "Apa mereka baik-baik saja, Sawada-san? Bagaimana I-pin?" Harry menanyakannya dengan khawatir, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari I-pin.

"Bukankah ini terlalu banyak untuk Hibari-san?! Juga Potter-kun dan Lambo bisa terluka!" Tsuna mengatakannya dengan panik, ia melihat sekeliling hanya menemukan sebuah peluru dengan cepat menuju padanya.

Harry pergi menjauh ketika pakaian Tsuna menjadi serpihan dan hanya mengenakan sebuah kolor dengan sebuah api yang berkobar di kepala Tsuna. Gokudera dan Yamamoto datang dengan sebuah ledakan. Ia melihat bagaimana mereka bertarung.

Harry menelan ludahnya, itu benar-benar penuh kekerasan tapi terlihat keren. Pukulan mereka tidak sama seperti apa yang paman Vernon lakukan padanya, ia tidak tahu apa bedanya.

Begitu mereka selesai, hari sudah menggelap. Hibari sudah mengambil uang para berandalan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memekik ketika remaja itu mengintimidasinya saat melihat ke arah I-pin yang berada di pelukannya bersama Lambo.

Tsuna menghela nafasnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Potter-kun?"

Harry mengangguk, ia segera berdiri dengan bantuan Yamamoto yang tertawa. "Ah, terima kasih Yamamoto-san."

"Itu adalah nama ayahku. Kau bisa memanggilku Takeshi, kau tahu Harry."

Harry mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Takeshi-san." Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa senang akhirnya bisa dipanggil dengan namanya.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-nii! Harry-nii!"

Kyoko, Haru dan Fuuta lari menghampiri mereka. Fuuta mengatakan mengenai kembang api yang akan dimulai. Dan saat itu juga, dibelakang mereka kembang api meledak. Harry melihatnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Berusaha mengingat bagaimana indahnya saat itu, karena ini adalah pertama kali melihatnya dan mungkin ia tidak akan melihatnnya lagi.

"Apa kembang api selalu seindah ini, Sawada-san?" Ia bertanya pada remaja yang lebih tua di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Um! Kembang api saat malam hari dan dilihat bersama keluarga adalah yang terindah."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah pukulan baginya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin ia akan memikirkan hal ini bersama dengan Hermione, Ron dan keluarga Weasley. Tapi sekarang, ia melihat sekelilingnya pada para remaja yang lebih tua darinya, tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya, tidak mengetahui betapa anehnya ia, dan ia ingin mereka adalah keluarganya.

Ia tahu betapa tidak mungkin keinginan itu.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N :**

Disini Harry mungkin terlihat tidak terlalu berperan besar. Tapi saya berfikir Harry akan lebih ingin terlalu tak terlihat. Ia terlalu kaku dengan orang asing.

Timeline di Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah sebelum Varia Arc. Chapter depan mungkin akan dimulai dengan Varia Arc.

Saya mungkin akan lamban dalam update chapter terbaru, saya akan menghadapi ujian. Jadi, tolong maklumi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ya!

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan milik saya!**

**Warning : Beberapa tokoh **_**bashing**_**, Severitus, Mengikuti alur anime, Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Harry melirik pada Reborn yang tertidur dengan mata terbuka dan ada balon diatas hidungnya, mudahnya ia akan berfikir itu terlihat sangat manis, hingga ia menyadari ia seharusnya tidak berfikir seperti itu. Melirik ke sebrangnya, Harry melihat bagaimana Tsuna tertidur terlentang dan mendengkur, ia tertarik apakah ia sendiri bisa tertidur seperti itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Harry kembali menatap ke depan tepat pada bulan purnama yang terlihat besar malam itu. Ia baru pertama kalinya melihat bulan seperti itu. Melihat ke langit mengingatkannya pada Hedwig, burung hantu miliknya itu mungkin terjebak di Dursley atau mungkin paman Vernon melakukan sesuatu yang lebih parah, Harry berharap Hedwig bisa melarikan diri.

Menghela nafas, Harry baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Kelelahan melahapnya setelah ia seharian menghabiskan hari bersama Tsuna dan lainnya. Sayangnya itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya terbebas dari mimpi buruk – lebih tepatnya ingatannya. Semua itu merupakan ingatannya ketika ia masih berada di Hogwarts.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Hogwarts adalah rumah baru baginya. Ia mempunyai harapan baru bahwa ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tanpa Dudley yang mengancam orang-orang berteman dengannya, ataupun keluarga Dursley yang lainnya.

Sayangnya harapannya tak dapat dikabulkan. Meskipun begitu ia tetap mempunyai harapan dengan orang-orang yang baru saja ia kenali. Sawada dan lainnya adalah sebuah lembaran baru. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu yakin apakah hal yang terjadi di Hogwarts akan terjadi di sini?

Ia harap tidak.

* * *

Pagi itu, setelah memandikan Lambo dan I-Pin dengan bantuan Mama, Harry harus mengejar kedua bocah yang berlari kesana-kemari saling berebut makanan. Ia khawatir makanan yang telah dimasak oleh Mama akan jatuh terbuang dan membuat Mama kecewa, ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu pada orang yang telah baik padanya. Ia menawarkan untuk membantu Mama, tapi Mama, dengan ceria menolaknya.

"A-a-ah, Sawada-san._ Ohayou Gozaimasu_." Harry membungkuk singkat pada Tsuna saat ia melewatinya tengah memandang malas pada Lambo dan I-Pin yang berlarian di koridor.

"O-ohayou, Potter-kun." Tsuna membalas dengan gagap yang sama dengannya. "Apa keduanya merepotkanmu, Potter-kun?" Tanya Tsuna ketika ia berjalan beriringan dengan Harry menuju dapur.

"Ti-tidak, Sawada-san." Harry menutup mulut saat itu juga, menghasilkan suasana kaku diantara mereka.

"O-oh, sarapannya sudah dibuat." Tsuna menengok ke dapur dan terkejut melihat meja penuh makanan. Harry sendiri harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah ilusi ataupun matanya yang bersalah. Reborn dan Fuuta sudah duduk senang di atas meja menikmati dengan riang makanan yang disajikan.

Ia melihat bagaimana Mama masih sibuk memasak dan kembali berusaha menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu dan hanya tak dihiraukan. Dan dibutuhkan sebuah teriakan panggilan dari Tsuna agar Mama mau merespon, meskipun pada Tsuna bukan padanya.

Harry harus menjauh ketika Mama memainkan pisau tajam itu di udara, hampir mengenai dirinya.

"Kaa-san! Hati-hati dengan pisaunya! Kau akan mengenai Potter-kun!"

Harry mendengar Tsuna menegur ibunya, sayangnya Mama terlihat salah mengartikan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sama sekali tak hubungannya. Ia bagaikan menonton sebuah pertandingan bola pingpong ketika mereka berbincang yang menurutnya sangat cepat dan dirinya memerlukan waktu untuk dapat mengerti.

Ia terkejut ketika mendengar Tsuna berteriak dan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat ia tangkap seperti, ayah, ditemukan dan menghilang. Ia berusaha mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Dan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ayah Tsuna yang menurut Mama bekerja sebagai tukang gali kembali ke rumah.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, mungkin ayah Tsuna tidak akan senang pada Mama dan Tsuna jika ayah Tsuna tahu bahwa mereka memberinya tumpangan beberapa hari. Ia seharusnya mencari keluarga Dursley – jika ia beruntung dan ia meragukannya – yang artinya pergi dari rumah Sawada.

Harry membungkukkan kepalanya berusaha mencari solusi yang tepat baginya, tak sadar kalau Mama sudah kembali memasak atau teriakan Lambo dan I-Pin yang semangat menyambut pesta yang akan diadakan Mama dalam menyambut suaminya. Harry berfikir, meskipun Lambo dan I-Pin adalah orang luar, tapi mereka masih kecil, ayah Tsuna pasti mengizinkan mereka untuk tinggal. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia adalah beban bagi semua orang, ia orang asing yang tidak tahu diuntung seperti yang dikatakan oleh paman Vern-

"-tter-kun? Potter-kun?"

Harry berkedip, ia menengok keatas dan menemukan Tsuna menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya pelan. Sudah berapa lama ia _blank out_? Rasanya tidak terlalu lama.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo kita sarapan, bisa-bisa Lambo menghabiskan semuanya sebelum kau makan."

Harry menengok kearah meja makan dan menemukan Lambo dan I-Pin makan dengan lahap, Bianchi dengan senangnya menyuapi Reborn yang dengan cepat mengambil porsi makanan Tsuna. Ia tersenyum sendiri, ia akan mencari cara nanti. Untuk sekarang ia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang telah berbuat baik padanya.

Menoleh pada Tsuna yang masih menunggu balasannya. Harry mengangguk dengan semangat dan senyum, "Um!"

* * *

Harry menghela nafas leganya, ia bersama Tsuna kelelahan setelah mengejar Lambo dan I-Pin yang memang tidak mau diam. Tsuna bersama yang lainnya membolos sekolah untuk bersenang – senang. Harry tidak tahu Tsuna merasa senang atau tidak, tapi ia sangat bahagia bisa keluar meskipun dengan menjaga Lambo setidaknya ia bisa seperti anak normal yang lain. Ia sudah lama ingin merasakan hal seperti itu, walaupun ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah normal.

Dengan meletakkan kaleng minuman yang dibelikan oleh Tsuna di atas meja, Harry memperhatikan gambar hasil berfoto mereka. Ia tidak pernah berfoto dengan siapapun dan ia harap dirinya bisa menyimpan foto tersebut sebagai kenang-kenangan. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan album foto ayah – adopsinya, James – dan ibunya yang diberikan dari Hagrid. Ia sangat merindukan album foto miliknya.

"Kyoko-san?" Panggil Harry, melirik dengan penasaran pada Tsuna yang wajahnya memerah entah bagaimana.

"Ya, Harry-kun?" Tanya Kyoko dengan senyum.

Harry berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan membungkukkan kepalanya. "Um, boleh ku minta beberapa foto ini?" Tanya Harry takut-takut, melihat Kyoko ingin merespon ia dengan cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Jika Kyoko-san menginginkannya, tidak apa-apa."

Kyoko tertawa pelan, "Kamu sangat manis, Harry-kun."

Harry memerah mendengarnya. Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika terdengar suara ledakan. Mereka segera menoleh ke atap gedung dan menemukan asap ledakan yang menjulang tinggi yang segera disusul oleh ledakan lainnya.

Mereka terlalu terpaku dengan ledakan tersebut dan tak menyangka ketika Tsuna tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan seseorang yang mendudukinya.

Harry hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika ia melihat api biru yang berkobar di dahi remaja – sepertinya seumuran dengan Tsuna - yang menjatuhi Tsuna. Ia melihat dengan gugup ketika Kyoko berusaha memastikan apa Tsuna baik-baik saja dan saat itu Gokudera dan yang lainnya datang.

Berusaha membawa I-Pin dan Lambo kepelukkannya, Harry dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan dari atas gedung sebelumnya. Harry bergidik, teriakkannya mirip dengan bibi Petunia ketika melihat tamannya rusak.

Pria yang berada di atas gedung itu memiliki rambut putih panjang dengan seragannya hitam mengkilap. Setelah beberapa saat mencemooh mereka, pria itu menyerang dengan kibasan pedang yang dieratkan pada lengan kirinya. Kibasan itu menghasilkan angin besar dan debu beterbangan.

Harry ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang terjadi ketika Reborn tiba-tiba meminta mereka (wanita dan anak-anak, Harry ingin protes ia tidak pernah menjadi seorang anak-anak, namun akhirnya menurut) untuk kembali pulang.

* * *

Mereka pulang ke rumah, dengan Haru dan Kyoko memaksa bahwa mereka harus memastikan anak-anak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Harry mengangkat bahunya, ia benar-benar penasaran siapa pria berambut putih panjang itu dengan remaja yang memiliki api biru di dahinya.

"Mama! Lambo-san pulang!" Teriak Lambo ketika mereka membuka pintu dan segera berlari ke dapur sambil berteriak, "Mama! Lambo-san lapar!"

I-Pin juga memberi salam dan mengejar Lambo.

Mereka memasuki dapur dan menemukan Mama masih dengan senangnya memasak. "Um, Mama apakah ada pesta besar?" Tanya Harry ragu. "Boleh saya bantu?" Tawar Harry cepat-cepat.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Mama tak menghiraukan bagaimana ia menunjukkan tajam pisau yang dibawanya. "Tidak perlu, Harry-kun. Kalian pasti lelah kenapa kalian tidak istirahat?"

Mereka berakhir di ruang keluarga dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika menemukan seorang pria pirang yang tengah menonton TV sambil meminum dari beberapa botol yang Harry curigai adalah minuman keras.

Lambo, tanpa peduli segera berlari pada meja yang penuh dengan makanan dan saling berebut dengan I-Pin. Porsi yang ada di meja sama dengan porsi yang ada di meja makan ketika mereka sarapan atau mungkin lebih besar, sulit membandingkannya.

"Ah, siapa gadis-gadis manis dan anak laki-laki yang tampan?" Harry agak terkejut ketika mendengar suara pria tersebut. Menggigit bibirnya, Harry tanpa sengaja menggenggam erat lengan Fuuta. Pria yang meminum minuman keras selalu mengingatkan Harry pada Paman Vernon ataupun bibi Marge ketika mereka sedang mabuk dan selalu membuat Harry menjadi sasaran mereka.

"Saya Haru-desu." Haru mengatakannya dengan ceria.

"Saya Kyoko dan kami teman Tsuna, paman. Siapa anda?" Tanya Kyoko sopan.

"Ooh... Tuna kecil kesayanganku memiliki teman gadis yang sangat cantik." Mendengar hal itu Haru dan Kyoko memerah. "Dia benar-benar menjadi seorang pria."

"A-ano, saya Harry dan ini Fuuta. Mereka Lambo dan I-Pin." Salam Harry gugup, sekilas Harry merasakan pandangan curiga hingga akhirnya lenyap seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar yang membuatnya terlihat konyol. "Ah, kalian pasti teman-teman Tsuna." Pria itu bangun dari duduknya dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, ia berdiri halnya pria gentleman. "Perkenalkan saya ayah dari Tuna kecilku. Sawada Iemitsu." Haru dan Kyoko terkekeh ketika jari mereka dicium oleh pria tersebut.

"Ayo, masuk."

Harry mendapat perasaan ketika mereka menutup pintunya, sesuatu yang konyol akan terjadi. Dan benar saja, seketika pria itu langsung bercerita hal-hal yang memalukkan entah mengenai Tsuna yang manis ketika kecil atau betapa anehnya pekerjaan ayah Tsuna.

* * *

Harry dengan kikuk membantu pekerjaan rumah Nyonya Sawada, meskipun biasanya ini adalah pekerjaan Harry di rumah Dursley. Menggantungkan selimut yang sebelumnya dicuci oleh Harry bersama Nyonya Sawada, Harry harus menahan diri untuk tidak menabrak tiang karena dirinya sudah terkantuk-kantuk.

Ia beberapa kali merasa dirinya tertidur dengan posisi yang masih berdiri dan memegangi selimut meskipun akhirnya tersadar beberapa saat kemudian. Ia berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Malam sebelumnya sama seperti malam-malam terakhir Harry, penuh dengan ingatan buruk dirinya saat di Hogwarts, wajah-wajah yang kecewa ataupun tidak senang dengannya dan bisikan-bisikan mengerikan dari Dursley bahwa dirinya tak akan memiliki orang tua. Tapi, entah ia harus bersyukur atau kesal karena ayah Tsuna memasuki kamar Tsuna yang diinapi Harry dibuka dengan tiba-tiba dan memotong mimpi buruk Harry.

Sejak detik itu Harry terjaga sepanjang malam, walaupun Tsuna sudah memintanya untuk kembali tidur dan meminta maaf tentang ayahnya yang mengajak Tsuna untuk memancing saat masih malam buta.

Setengah dirinya menganggap bahwa ia masih berada di Dursley, bayangan Paman Vernon mendobrak masuk kamar kecilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuat sarapan dan membersihkan rumah membuat ia enggan untuk kembali tidur. Harry khawatir keberadaannya di Jepang hanya sebuah mimpi. Jadi dia terus berusaha menatap selimut Tsuna yang jatuh dari kasur, ia menyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya tidak bermimpi.

Harry rupanya kembali tertidur, ia terlompat beberapa jauh karena terkejut dengan teriakan Tsuna. Harry memperhatikan Tsuna terlihat histeris ketika ia membawa sebuah cincin yang dikalungkan di lehernya dengan semacam rantai dan terbirit-birit berlari memasuki rumah.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, merasa kantuknya mulai kembali menyerang. Ia kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan dingin yang menyentuh lengannya. Harry berpaling ke bawah dan bersyukur menemukan Fuuta sambil menggendong I-Pin.

"Harry-nii?" Panggil Fuuta, ia terdengar khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kami memanggilmu."

"Wajahmu juga pucat, Harry-nii." Sahut I-Pin menyetujui kekhawatiran Fuuta.

Harry mengedip, terkejut dengan perhatian yang ditujukan oleh dua anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dengan tersenyum kaku Harry membalas, "Tidak, hanya kurang tidur."

"Um! Kalau begitu ayo, Mama sudah meminta kita untuk sarapan." Ujar Fuuta seraya menarik lengan Harry masuk. Lambo memimpin rombongan itu. Sesampainya di dapur, Harry menawarkan diri untuk membantu Mama, yang – sekarang mengetahui kemampuan Harry dalam melakukan tugas rumah – dengan senang hati menerima bantuan tersebut.

* * *

Harry merenggangkan tubuhnya di kursi taman. Beberapa hari ini ia sibuk pulang pergi kantor polisi untuk mencari keluarga Dursley, meski ia tahu itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Keluarga Dursley sudah kembali ke Surrey, bagaimana bisa mereka ditemukan di Jepang? Tapi hanya itu caranya agar ia bisa menyakinkan Mama bahwa dirinya tidak ditelantarkan. Ia yakin ketika Mama tahu bahwa dirinya ditinggalkan Dursley, Mama akan tetap memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah Sawada.

Bukannya dia tidak senang di sana. Hanya saja keberadaan ayah Tsuna dan seorang remaja laki-laki – Basil, ia ingatkan dirinya sendiri – membuat dirinya merasa dicurigai. Dengan hal itu ia ingin segera pergi dari rumah Sawada secepat mungkin, di samping kesenangannya dengan anak-anak.

Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, Harry akan pergi. Ia bisa mencari pekerjaan, dan tidur di taman. Ia juga bisa menahan lapar beberapa hari berdasarkan kebiasaan Dursley lupa memberinya makanan.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Harry berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ia pergi dari rumah Sawada. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun disini dan dia tidak ingin berada di panti asuhan. Itu adalah tempat dimana Dursley menakut-nakuti dirinya jika ia tidak berkelakukan baik seperti yang Dursley inginkan.

Ia jauh dari Dursley, dari Magical World, dari Hogwarts-

Tidak, Harry tidak tahu jika ia ingin kembali Hogwarts atau tidak. Semester kemarin benar-benar membuatnya memikirkan kedua kalinya untuk kembali ke tempat yang ia anggap rumah itu.

Untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, ia tidak yakin apakah ia sanggup menjalani satu tahun disana setelah apa yang terjadi. The Chamber of Secrets, Ginny, Voldemort, dan jangan lupakan tentang Snape!

Tanpa sadar memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke kantong celana, Harry meremas surat dari ibunya yang ia selalu bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Ia sudah memberinya plastik agar tak basah ketika hujan. Ia berusaha mengingatkan dirinya, meskipun Snape adalah ayah kandungnya, ibunya tetaplah ibunya yang merelakan nyawanya untuk dirinya. Bahkan James juga, meski ia tidak tahu James mengorbankan diri untuk dirinya atau ibunya.

Pikiran itu membuat matanya perih, Harry mengerjap beberapa kali dan menemukan Lambo, Fuuta dan I-Pin tengah bermain di dekatnya ketika Haru dan Kyoko duduk di ayunan asyik mengobrol.

Harry tersenyum sendu, sepertinya di manapun ia berada, ia akan selalu sendirian.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Kyoko dan Haru memutuskan mereka sebaiknya pulang sebelum terlalu gelap. Ketika sampai di gerbang taman, Lambo mengejar sebuah mobil penjual Crepes yang saat itu masih terikat dengan Fuuta dan I-Pin. Harry menyusul mereka dan tak mengetahui bahwa mereka terpisah dengan Kyoko dan Haru yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

Dan di sinilah mereka, kelelahan berlari-lari dan langit sudah mulai menggelap.

Lambo terus mengeluh untuk digendong oleh Fuuta yang menolaknya. Harry yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka, terlihat berdiri gelisah ia terus bergonta-ganti tumpuan di kakinya.

"Sini," Sahut Harry tak sabaran ketika ia mengangkat Lambo untuk digendong. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang. "Nah, ayo kita pulang. Mama akan mengkhawatirkan kalian dan makan malam pasti sudah disajikan."

Fuuta terlihat ingin protes terhadap Lambo digendong, namun akhirnya menutup mulutnya ketika ia memikirkan mengenai Mama yang kecewa karena mereka pulang terlambat. "Um, ayo Harry-nii." Dengan salah satu tangannya berpegangan pada I-Pin, Fuuta juga menggandeng Harry agar pulang bersama.

Dengan senyum singkat, Harry mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasa seeorang memperhatikan mereka, dan Harry sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu di Hogwarts. Namun sekarang berbeda, jika di Hogwarts hanya pandangan ingin tahu sekarang Harry merasakan pandangan berbahaya yang ia dapatkan ketika di Dursley atau tepatnya Dudley.

"Harry-nii?" Tanya Fuuta, "ada apa? Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali?" Fuuta dan I-Pin terlihat kesulitan dalam menyamai langkah cepat Harry.

"Tidak ada, Fuuta-kun. Kita harus cepat pulang-"

Harry berhenti mendadak ketika ia dihadang oleh seseorang mengenakan seragam hitam, yang mengingatkan Harry dengan seragam yang dikenakan laki-laki berambut putih panjang beberapa hari lalu dan masker yang menutup wajahnya. Pria itu membawa senjata tajam.

Ketika pria itu melangkah maju, Harry mengeratkan pelukan pada Lambo dan sedikit meremas genggaman tangan Fuuta dengan gerakan mundur menjauhi pria berbahaya tersebut. Harry berusaha menyembunyikan ketiga anak itu dipunggungnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Harry ketika mereka terus berjalan mundur guna menghindari pria dan senjata tajamnya.

Sayangnya pria itu tak menjawab, hanya melangkah maju dan maju seolah ingin memojokkan mereka. Lambo melangkah maju dengan percaya diri dan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun hal itu hanya membuat pria itu menggunakan senjata tajam.

Dengan refleks sebagai _Seeker_, Harry menangkap Lambo yang terpental karena serangan itu. "Lambo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Harry histeris.

"Lambo-san lapar." Harry menghembuskan nafas leganya yang tanpa ia ketahui ditahan. Ia menangkap apa yang ingin I-Pin lakukan. Dengan segera Harry menangkapnya sebelum pria itu juga menyerang I-Pin.

"Harry-nii." Fuuta memanggil seraya dibelakangnya, menarik ujung pakaian Harry dan menemukan seseorang ada belakang mereka. Mereka dikepung.

Harry menggigit bibirnya tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Jika sendirian, mungkin ia bisa melarikan diri. Dengan tambahan tiga orang anak, Harry benar-benar bingung. "Pegang yang kuat, Fuuta-kun." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada I-Pin dan Lambo. Dan ia dapat merasakan perutnya diremas oleh lengan Fuuta.

Harry segera berputar, sehingga kedua pria itu ada di dua sisinya. Ia berjalan mundur, melihat kedua pria itu maju dan pelan-pelan mereka berada dihadapannya. "Siapa kalian?" Harry berusaha menguatkan diri. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Potter-kun!" Refleks, Harry menengok dan menemukan Tsuna yang berlari mengejar mereka bersama Reborn.

"Sawada-san."

"Awas, Potter-kun!" Seruan itu membuat Harry terkejut dan menemukan kedua pria itu mengangkat senjata mereka. Harry menutup matanya.

KLANG

Harry membelalak dan menemukan sebuah perisai biru transparan yang melindungi mereka dari hantaman senjata tajam kedua pria tersebut. Harry menatap terkejut perisai itu. Tanpa sadar menurunkan Lambo dan I-Pin, Harry menyentuh perisai itu dengan jarinya yang gemetar.

Magic. Itu adalah Magic! Ia bahkan lupa bahwa dirinya adalah _wizard_, seorang penyihir!

Suara pukulan serta seseorang yang terhempas ke samping membuat Harry tersadar dari syok. Ia menemukan Sasagawa-san telah menghajar salah satunya dan akan kembali menyelesaikan sisanya bersama Gokudera dan Takeshi. Harry tidak tahu sejak kapan merkeka berada disana.

Ketika Harry kembali fokus pada perisai itu sayangnya sudah menghilang.

"Tsuna-nii!" Seruan dari Fuuta membuat Harry menemukan Sasagawa bersama dengan Gokudera dan Takeshi, dilain sisi ia menemukan Reborn dan Tsuna yang memeluk Fuuta. Harry tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry?" Tanya Takeshi yang jongkok didepannya sambil membawa sebilah bambu.

Dengan kaku Harry mengangguk, dan berdiri dengan bantuan Takeshi. Harry memeriksa Lambo dan I-Pin yang sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Harry mendengarkan dengan seksama ketika mereka membicarakan soal cincin yang sepertinya ada di rambut Lambo. Harry tidak sadar hal itu, padahal cincin itu berkilauan mengingatkannya pada snitch.

Kemudian orang-orang yang berseragam gelap berdatangan – termasuk pria berambut putih panjang – dan terlihat dalam pertingkaian dengan mereka. Meski Harry yakin 'mereka' yang ia maksud adalah Tsuna dan teman-temannya.

Walaupun semuanya terlihat tertuju pada Tsuna dan Xanxus – Harry perhatikan adalah ketuanya – namun ia hanya memperhatikan sosok kecil bertudung. Tingginya mungkin sama seperti Reborn, atau memang keduanya berhubungan. Harry tidak tahu, tapi tanpa alasan Harry terlihat tertarik dengan si kecil itu.

Kedatangan ayah Tsuna dan Basil serta dua wanita kembar semakin membuat Harry tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Siapa mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

Ketika pertemuan itu menunjukkan titik akhir, yang mengatakan bahwa adanya pertemuan lagi besok malam di Namimori. Harry kembali dikejutkan dengan adanya sosok kecil itu kini melayang dihadapannya penuh tertarik.

Harry dapat merasakan semua yang ada di sana menegang, menunggu pergerakan gencatan senjata pertama dilakukan. Tapi Harry hanya bisa menatap tudung tersebut dengan adanya kodok diatasnya.

"Siapa kau?" Harry dapat mendengar sosok itu berbisik, dan suaranya terdengar sebagai seorang perempuan. Harry menatap tangan kecil itu bergerak ke poni yang menutup dahinya. Hanya gerakan kecil dan Harry melihat tangan itu menarik kembali seolah takut dengan apa yang terjadi jika ia menyentuh terlalu lama. Harry yakin, sosok itu menemukan luka petir jeleknya.

"Harry." Sosok itu kembali berbisik. "Anak laki-laki Lily." Harry merasakan matanya melebar ketika mendengarnya. "Kau memiliki matanya." Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sosok ini mengetahui ibunya!

"Kau tahu ibuku?" Balas Harry ikut berbisik, kembali syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

Harry dapat melihat sosok itu tersenyum sesaat. "Tentu."

Dengan itu tiba-tiba kegelapan yang ia lihat.

* * *

**A/N :**

Saya kembali! Terima kasih pada pembaca yang masih setia. Semua ini berkat dukungan kalian. Silahkan tekan tombol warna-warni dibawah ini. Ada Review, Fav, Follow kalian bisa pilih yang mana saja.

Thanks a lot!

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan milik saya!**

**Warning : Beberapa tokoh **_**bashing**_**, Severitus, Mengikuti alur anime, Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan menakutkan ini akan berakhir. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Tsuna ketika melihat Varia melangkah pergi setelah adanya ketentuan bahwa perebutan cincin akan dimulai besok.

Sayangnya apa yang diharapkan Tsuna berkata lain ketika tanpa diduga sosok kecil bertudung dengan kodok diatasnya berhadapan dengan Harry. Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semua teman-temannya menegang menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sosok itu.

"Arcobaleno Viper."

Tsuna mendengar bisikan dari Reborn. Bahkan Reborn terlihat tidak memprediksikan hal itu. Sama terkejutnya dengan dia, dan itu hanya membuatnya semakin khawatir. Jika Reborn saja tidak tahu, itu benar-benar berbahaya bukan?

Sayangnya tidak ada yang bergerak atau berbicara. Mereka mendengar adanya beberapa bisikan yang terlalu kecil untuk didengar bahkan Reborn terlihat kesulitan. Tsuna dapat melihat bagaimana Reborn menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Harry terlihat mematung di sana dengan apa yang dibisikan oleh anggota Varia tersebut. Perhatian Tsuna teralihkan ketika Reborn menegang dan perlahan mengeratkan pistol yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"Harry!"

"Harry-nii!"

Teriakan dari Yamamoto dan Fuuta membuatnya berpaling dan menemukan Harry ditahan oleh Yamamoto. Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, dan lainnya terlihat mengkhawatirkan remaja yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Sosok itu – Viper – entah dimana tak terlihat.

Segera ia dan Reborn menghampiri rombongan itu. Wajah Harry terlihat pucat, meski begitu Harry terlihat seperti orang yang terlelap. Entah mengapa, Tsuna merasa tidak enak.

"Kita kembali ke rumah. Pastikan Mama tidak mengkhawatirkan Harry, Tsuna." Reborn memberikan perintah, dan sesaat Tsuna merasakan tatapan tajam dari Reborn. "Aku akan memanggil Shamal. Kalian sebaiknya bergegas."

Dengan itu, Yamamoto menggendong Harry ketika Tsuna dan lainnya berusaha menenangkan ketiga anak yang cemas dengan kondisi Harry.

* * *

"Reborn, apa Potter-kun tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna cemas ketika Reborn kembali setelah berbincang dengan Shamal. Harry dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya, dan ia dengan sukarela untuk tidur diatas _futon_.

"Harry menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan dan stress." Jawaban dari Reborn sempat membuat Tsuna syok. Ia tidak menyangka Harry akan mengalami hal itu. Selama ini Harry terlihat senang dan tidak memiliki beban, meski ia akui Harry memang agak pendiam dibandingkan Fuuta dan lebih memaksakan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi selain itu," Reborn terhenti sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

"Reborn! Apa itu?" Paksa Tsuna, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Harry. Belum pertarungan dimulai, orang yang ia kenal sudah lebih dulu dibuat seperti ini. Harry tidak akan diikutsertakan, Harry bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi korban? Rasanya Tsuna ingin mengubur dirinya dalam sebuah lubang dan tak pernah kembali.

Sayangnya Reborn tidak menjawab, "Apa Harry pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu mengenai mafia atau Flame?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Tsuna, "Ti-tidak. Setahuku tidak."

Ada jeda panjang tak nyaman diantara mereka. Tsuna ingin menanyakan kenapa Reborn menanyakan hal semacam itu, namun dihentikan ketika mereka mendengar suara ketukan di jendela dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seekor burung hantu putih yang besar terlihat berusaha masuk ke kamar.

Reborn menatap burung itu dengan curiga hingga akhirnya meminta Tsuna membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan burung itu masuk.

Dengan sahutan pelan dari burung hantu itu, yang Tsuna curigai sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah dibiarkan masuk. Burung itu dengan elegan mendarat ranjang Tsuna yang ditempati oleh Harry. Sahutan sekali lagi, burung itu melompat turun hingga ia berada di sebelah kepala Harry.

Tsuna menatap dengan kagum ketika burung hantu dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang menggigit pelan telinga Harry dan mengelus pelan pipi remaja tak sadarkan diri itu dengan kepalanya yang terlihat lembut.

Burung itu kembali ke kepala ranjang Tsuna.

"Jinakkan ia, dame-Tsuna." Ujar Reborn yang rupanya sama terpukau dengan perhatian burung hantu itu.

Memberanikan diri, dengan tangan gemetar Tsuna berusaha membelai kepala indah burung itu. Ketika ia berhasil, Tsuna menenangkan dirinya. "Burung yang cantik." Seolah mengerti, burung itu kembali menyahut dan menggigit pelan jari Tsuna sebelum akhirnya menyamankan diri untuk tidur.

Kembali ada jeda panjang setelah itu, kali ini tidak ada yang merasa harus mengakhirinya. "Waw." Bisik Tsuna masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dapat menjinakkan seekor hewan, setelah hampir selama hidupnya ia selalu dimusuhi oleh binatang.

"Ya, dame-Tsuna. Waw." Balas Reborn, yang seperti bangga dengan kemajuan Tsuna.

"Apa menurutmu burung hantu ini adalah milik Potter-kun?"

Reborn tak segera membalasnya, namun Tsuna yakin guru tutornya itu bersependapat dengannya.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari itu, Mama terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Harry. Shamal bahkan sudah berusaha menenangkan dengan mengatakan bahwa Harry hanya kelelahan, yang rupanya tidak membawa hasil. Meski begitu Mama tetap acap kali berada di kamar Tsuna dan menunggu Harry terbangun.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang dilanda oleh Harry. Terutama Tsuna yang pada malam hari akan berusaha sekuatnya untuk menemani Harry.

Ketegangan itu memuncak kala Lambo terluka setelah pertarungan dengan penjaga petir Varia. Mama sering kali bolak-balik rumah sakit dan rumah untuk menjaga Lambo dan Harry. Reborn yang merasa kasihan, akhirnya meminta Harry agar dirawat di kamar yang sama dengan Lambo yang tentu sangat membantu.

Saat pertarungan antara penjaga kabut, Tsuna benar-benar ingin meledak ketika melihat Viper berdiri diatas lapangan menunggu kedatangan penjaga kabut mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan apa Potter-kun?" Entah keberanian apa yang muncul dari benak Tsuna untuk menanyai perihal itu. Tapi ia tidak mau membantu penasaran dan sudah khawatir dengan Harry.

Viper terlihat menanggapinya, ia perlahan melayang diudara melebihi tinggi mereka. Menatap ke bawah seolah ia tengah memandang sekumpulan gelandangan yang meminta-minta. "Apa seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu."

Mereka terkejut. "A-apa ma-maksudmu?"

"Viper." Reborn sedikit menggeram. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Mungkinkah mengenangi keadaan Harry atau ketidak tahuan Reborn mengenai apa yang dibicarakan Viper. Tsuna tidak tahu, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Reborn.

Sebelum ada yang bertindak lebih jauh, pintu terbuka dengan kedatangan penjaga kabut pihak Tsuna yang bernama Chrome Dokuro. Saat itulah Viper menjauh dari mereka, seolah menghindar untuk ditanyai lebih lanjut perihal tersebut.

Tsuna tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi perasaannya tidak enak ketika Mukuro Rokudo mulai menggantikan Chrome yang rupanya memiliki organ tubuh ilusi yang dibuat oleh Mukuro.

Pertandingan itu terlihat mudah ketika Mukuro melawannya. Dan ketika Mukuro melakukannya untuk bagian yang terakhir, Tsuna tiba-tiba ingin Mukuro tidak melakukannya. Meskipun penjaga kabut mereka menang dengan cara meledakkan Viper, Tsuna tahu sesuatu ada yang tidak benar.

"Reborn..." Panggil Tsuna ingin mengatakan sesuatu perihal perasaannya yang aneh ini. Sayangnya sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu, Leon sudah berubah menjadi telepon yang berdering.

Reborn terlihat mempersiapkan diri dan segera mengangkatnya. "Ciao-" Salam pembuka Reborn terhenti dan menarik perhatian Colonello yang berada di dekatnya. "Kami akan segera kesana."

Ketika Reborn menutup teleponnya, Tsuna sudah bersiap. "Kita harus bergegas ke rumah sakit." Dengan itu ia segera berlari keluar, meninggalkan yang lainnya untuk mengikutinya.

"Reborn! Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Lambo dan Harry?" Tanya Tsuna ketika ia sudah meminta Yamamoto untuk membawa Chrome bersama mereka.

Kali ini Reborn juga tak menjawab. Dan Tsuna berharap, diamnya Reborn menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan. Sayangnya harapannya itu sangatlah kecil.

* * *

Setibanya mereka di luar rumah sakit, terdapat sekelompok jendela kamar yang tak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan disana. Setahu Tsuna salah satu diantaranya adalah kamar Lambo dan Harry, dan itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka bergegas memasuki rumah sakit, ketika Colonello berjaga di luar.

Mereka menemukkan Bianchi, Fuuta dan Mama tengah menenangkan Lambo yang menangis di luar kamar dengan beberapa dokter dan suster. Hati Tsuna terasa teriris, tangisan Lambo berbeda dari biasanya. Ketika tiap kali Lambo menangis diisi dengan kejahilan dan pura-pura, kini tangisan itu benar-benar terdengar pilu.

"Bianchi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Reborn.

Tsuna berusaha mencari keberadaan Harry disekitar mereka, sayangnya ia tak menemukannya. Tsuna berharap Harry sudah dipindahkan ke ruang lain atau lebih baik pulang ke rumah.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." Aneh mendengar suara Bianchi yang datar. Biasanya ketika berhadapan dengan Reborn, Bianchi akan bermanja-manja. Tsuna diam-diam melangkah mendekati ibunya dan ketika ingin menanyakan apa ibunya baik-baik saja, ia mendengar suara seseorang merengek di dalam sana.

Tsuna menengok ke dalam ruangan yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh mereka, kamar itu akan sangat gelap jika bukan karena sinar bulan, dan Tsuna tidak akan melihat jubah putih dari beberapa dokter yang terlihat berusaha menenangkan sesuatu yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

"Itu adalah Harry." Tsuna terkejut ketika mendapati Reborn terduduk diatas kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurut Bianchi ketika mereka tengah menjaga, Harry tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan dan Fuuta segera mencari dokter. Sayangnya sebelum dokter bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi, semua aliran listrik mati dan Lambo mulai menangis. Dan ketika listrik mulai berfungsi kembali ruangan yang berada didekat sini tidak bisa menerima aliran, saat itulah mereka mengetahui beberapa benda melayang disekitar Harry."

"Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Fuuta?" Tanya Tsuna khawatir mendengarnya.

"Ya dan tidak. Jika Fuuta dapat mengendalikan hal itu sayangnya Harry tidak."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mukuro Rokudo." Reborn menjawab datar.

"Apa?"

"Kita memerlukannya lagi." Dengan itu Reborn segera berlari menuju Yamamoto yang masih berusaha menahan Chrome. "Bangunkan dia."

"Tapi..."

"Cepat."

"O.. Baiklah." Yamamoto terlihat ragu-ragu. Dengan pelan ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis yang kelelahan itu. "Hei, hei, bangun."

Tak sabaran, Gokudera segera mengambil alih. Ia dengan kasar menggoyangkan bahu Chrome dan berteriak membangunkan. Segera Chrome bangun dengan bingung dan ketakutan. Tsuna merasa kasihan melihatnya.

"Mukuro, kami membutuhkan dia." Perintah Reborn tanpa penjelasan.

"Ta-tapi Mukuro-sama..."

"Lakukan seperti yang aku minta."

"Jangan memerintah Chrome kesayanganku seenaknya, Arcobaleno." Suara Mukuro mengambil alih tubuh Chrome. Detik itu juga Mukuro sudah ada didepan mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

"Oh... Apakah Arcobaleno yang terkuat membutuhkan bantuanku?" Tanya Mukuro main-main. Sayangnya Reborn tak menggubris godaan itu, ia kembali menuju kamar sebelumnya dan entah sejak kapan sudah mengenakan pakaian dokter.

Reborn segera meminta dokter yang ada untuk menunggu di luar dan membiarkan mereka mengatasi hal tersebut.

Tsuna tidak tega melihat Harry meringkuk di pojok sana sendirian. Ia terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak rasional. Seperti "Maafkan aku," dan "Ini semua salahku," berulang-ulang kali. Benar kata Reborn ada beberapa benda melayang di sekitar Harry yang sepertinya berperan sebagai tameng.

Tsuna memperhatikan Mukuro yang terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Siapa dia?"

"Potter Harry. Sebelumnya ia berhadapan dengan Viper." Jawab Reborn.

"Potter Harry atau Harry Potter?" Tanya Mukuro tak pada siapapun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Balas tanya Reborn.

"Mengenalnya? Oh, tidak. Siapa aku yang mengenal _The Great Harry Potter_?" Mukuro melangkah maju perlahan dan benda-benda melayang itu menegang, bersiap menyerang siapa saja yang berani mendekati mereka.

Tsuna berfikir, siapa _The Great Harry Potter_ yang Mukuro maksudkan? Ia menengok pada Yamamoto yang terlihat tak tahu apapun dan Gokudera yang berusaha mengingat nama tersebut. Sayangnya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Ketika Tsuna berpaling pada Harry, ia menatap tertarik pada Mukuro yang menyentuh pelipis Harry yang semakin meringkuk ketakutan. Ketika Mukuro membuka matanya, terdapat rasa sakit disana.

"Berapa lama ia seperti ini?"

"Mungkin bertepatan dengan berakhirnya pertarunganmu dengan Viper."

Ada rasa menyesal di wajah Mukuro ketika mendengarnya, dan Tsuna penasaran terhadap apa yang ia ketahui. "Ia terjebak di ingatannya." Hal itu membuat yang lain membebelak terkejut. "Arcobaleno kabut itu sepertinya tengah memberinya ingatan selama ini. Namun pertarungan sebelumnya membuat hubungan itu terputus secara tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan si penerima kesakitan dan akhirnya terjebak pada ingatan paling dalamnya."

Ada diam panjang saat itu, hanya diisi oleh rengekan pelan Harry. Tsuna ingin sekali merengkuh Harry ke tempat yang aman. Harry terlihat sangat rapuh, Tsuna merasa bersalah ketika ia penasaran ingatan apa yang dilihat anak yang terlihat kuat itu.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Reborn diajukan dengan datar.

"Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, ia akan gila." Mukuro menyimpulkan pelan, seolah ia ingin apa yang diucapkannya salah. "Aku akan berusaha menghalang ingatan itu. Selama beberapa hari, ia akan terlihat seperti cangkang kosong, bicara dengannya perlahan-lahan." Ia terhenti sebentar mengingat sesuatu. "Tsunayoshi pastikan kau menjaga Chrome dengan baik karena selama itu aku yang akan mengurus anak ini."

Menelan ludahnya, Tsuna mengangguk cepat. Ia diberi kepercayaan oleh Mukuro untuk menjaga Chrome. Gokudera terlihat ingin protes mengenai Juudaime-nya diperintah seenaknya, namun segera dicegat oleh Yamamoto.

Beberapa kabut mengelilingi mereka, menutupi apa yang dilakukan oleh Mukuro. Untuk beberapa saat listrik kembali berfungsi dan mereka menemukan Chrome dan Harry yang tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat mereka menghampiri dan memastikan kedua remaja itu baik-baik saja.

* * *

Esok paginya terasa melelahkan bagi Tsuna dan lainnya. Mereka harus tetap terjaga, meski semuanya kembali seperti normal. Lambo perlahan-lahan mulai pulih, ketika Chrome hanya kelelahan dan sedangkan Harry kembali tidur.

Sayangnya ketika malam sebelumnya Harry dalam keadaan tenang, kini ia terus merengek pelan, hampir tak terdengar dan tertahan. Tsuna terus berusaha keras meminta ibunya untuk beristirahat, sayangnya Mama dengan senyum sendu mengatakan bahwa Tsuna bisa menjaga Lambo jika ia ingin membantu dia.

Beberapa saat setelah yang lain pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Akhirnya Mama meminta Tsuna menjaga mereka ketika beliau pulang ke rumah bersama Fuuta, I-Pin untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan makanan dengan bantuan Bianchi.

"Reborn, apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Viper pada Potter-kun?" Tanya Tsuna ketika ia membuka jendela dan menampakkan burung hantu putih yang sebelumnya berada di rumahnya. "Aku benar-benar berfikir burung hantu ini milik Potter-kun."

"Aku penasaran dengan Harry menamai burung hantu itu siapa." Balas Reborn, ia memperhatikan burung putih itu kembali duduk di ranjang yang ditempati Harry.

"Melihatnya membuatku ingin memiliki peliharaan."

Reborn mengendus menantang mendengarnya, ia menarik fedoranya menutupi seringai yang ia kenakan. Tak ada yang mengatakan apapun saat itu, hanya suara rintihan Harry yang terdengar. Tsuna ragu-ragu menyingkirkan beberapa rambut dari wajah Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Viper melakukan hal itu pada Harry. Kita juga tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu karena Harry bukanlah bagian dari Famiglia milikmu."

Tsuna terhenti dengan kegiatan barunya setelah mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Reborn. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Reborn atau ayahnya atau semua hal tentang mafia ini. Jadi, Tsuna hanya diam dan kembali menyingkirkan rambut berantakan Harry.

Tsuna kembali terhenti ketika ia menatap pada bekas luka di dahi Harry. Luka seperti petir itu pasti menarik perhatian bagi semua orang. "Aku tidak tahu Harry punya luka. Apa tadi malam ia tidak sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri?"

Reborn melangkah mendekati dan memperhatikan dengan penasaran apa yang ditunjuk oleh Tsuna. Burung hantu itu menyahut seolah ia mengatakan sesuatu, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengerti bahasa unggas.

"Kurasa tidak. Tidak ada noda darah di ruangan sebelumnya dan sepertinya ini adalah bekas luka yang cukup lama. Mungkin sejak ia kecil."

Pintu bergeser dan menampilkan ibunya yang terlihat lebih segar dan sehat. Ia membawa beberapa tas.

"Ibu. Dimana Fuuta dan I-Pin?" Tanya Tsuna ketika ia mencari kedua anak itu, Bianchi juga tak terlihat dimana-mana.

"Ah, mereka kelelahan jadi mereka istirahat dan nanti siang mereka akan kembali." Jawab ibunya. "Lebih baik kau membersihkan dirimu, Tsu-kun. Ibu membawa baju ganti dan sarapan untukmu dan Reborn-kun."

Senang melihat ibunya baik-baik saja, Tsuna bergegas ke kamar mandi rumah sakit. "Um!"

* * *

Ketika ia kembali, Reborn tengah memakan sarapan yang telah disiapkan. Ibunya kembali duduk ditempat biasanya. Tempat duduk itu berada diantara ranjang Harry dan Lambo, seperti yang Mama inginkan. Sehingga Mama bisa mengawasi keduanya.

Tsuna melahap makanannya, berhati-hati agar Reborn tidak mencoba mencuri miliknya. "Apa ibu sudah makan?"

Ibunya tengah membersihkan wajah Harry dengan pakaian bersih yang basah, dan sepertinya Lambo sudah selesai dibersihkan sebagai pengganti mandi. "Tentu Tsu-kun."

Ibunya terlihat tidak sedang ingin bicara, jadi Tsuna hanya memperhatikan bagaimana ibunya hati-hati dalam membersihkan Harry dan Lambo. Ia sedikit teringat tiap kali ia jatuh atau dijahili oleh teman sekelasnya, ibunya akan selalu berperilaku seperti itu, hati-hati dan teliti. Tsuna tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya jika ibunya tidak lembut seperti itu.

"Ia bangun." Suara Reborn terdengar memperingatkan, namun lebih berbisik. Tsuna harus menahan teriakan terkejut atau apapun itu ketika ia melihat mata Harry yang terbuka.

Bukannya histeris, Harry hanya menatap pada wajah ibunya yang sibuk membersihkan lengannya tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tsuna ingin sekali memberitahu ibunya kalau Harry sudah sadar, namun ia teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mukuro semalam. Jadi ia diam, seperti yang Reborn lakukan saat ini.

Selang beberapa lama ibunya masih terus terhanyut dalam kegiatannya, Tsuna dapat melihat Harry ingin membuka mulutnya.

"_Apa anda ibuku_?" Pertanyaan itu muncul menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Dan itu tetap tidak mempengaruhi reaksi ibunya yang terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tidak ada kata yang keluar, hingga Harry mendahuluinya. "_Tidak. Anda bukan ibuku,_" Ada nada sedih didalamnya, "_Anda tahu ibuku sangat cantik sepertimu. Dia memiliki rambut merah panjang yang indah, senyumnya membuatku tertawa._" Kali ini Harry terlihat senang. "_Anda yakin anda bukan ibuku?_"

Mama yang tak seratus persen mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry, hanya tersenyum dan membalas dengan sesuatu yang ia mengerti. "_Maaf, _Harry-kun. _Tapi aku bukan ibumu._"

Harry mengangguk perlahan, terlihat mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "_Anda benar-benar cantik._"

Mama memerah mendengar pujian itu, ia diam-diam melirik pada Tsuna dan Reborn. Jelas meminta bantuan berdasarkan keterbatasan bahasa antara mereka.

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya, bahasa Inggrisnya masih jauh dari rata-rata. Tapi ia tidak ingin memalukan dirinya di depan ibunya.

"Apa kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?" Reborn tiba-tiba berada di samping meja tempat tidur Harry.

Harry mengedip, bingung. "Memangnya bahasa apa tadi yang aku gunakan?" Tanyanya balik, kali ini menggunakan bahasa yang sama seperti Reborn. "Apa itu bahasa Jepang?" Kini pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Mama yang tersenyum.

"Tepat seperti saat kau bicara, Harry-kun."

"Oh." Jelas Harry tidak mengerti, dan itu ditunjukkan dengan adanya kerutan di dahinya, namun tidak memperpanjang masalah tersebut.

Mama tersenyum, tidak ingin membuat Harry terkejut. "Apa kau lapar, Harry-kun?"

"Apakah yang anda panggil Harry-kun adalah aku?"

"Ya, Harry-kun. Namamu Potter Harry." Jawab Mama seraya mengambil kotak makan yang ia bawa. Meski tidak tahu kenapa Harry berperilaku seperti itu, Mama masih tetap menanggapinya.

"Bukan 'Boy' atau anak aneh atau 'kau' (you) atau anak nakal atau dia atau-?"

"Tidak, Harry-kun. Namamu Potter Harry dan Harry-kun adalah anak yang baik." Mama memotong ocehan Harry yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti secepatnya dan menyela dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa. Tsuna tidak tahu dari mana Harry bisa mendengar hal-hal seperti itu.

"Okay." Sebenarnya Harry terdengar masih tidak percaya, tapi menghentikan pemasalahan itu.

"Apa dia adalah anak anda?" Tanya Harry ketika ia pelan-pelan mengunyah dan menelan makanan. Ia menunjuk pada Reborn yang duduk di meja memperhatikan dirinya.

"Panggil aku 'Mama', Harry-kun." Ujar Mama masih terlihat senang dengan Harry yang terbangun meski pertanyaannya aneh-aneh. "Dan bukan, Reborn bukan anakku. Anakku adalah Tsu-kun." Jawab Mama seraya menunjuk Tsuna yang menggeliat gelisah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Mama." Kata Harry, ia kembali mengunyah. "Tsu-kun akan cantik seperti Mama jika rambutnya dipanjangkan."

Tsuna memerah mendengarnya, ia tidak suka dibandingkan dengan ciri-ciri anak perempuan. Ia seorang laki-laki! Tapi mendengar ibunya yang tertawa, bahkan Reborn yang menahan tawa meski tak bisa membantu untuk tersenyum, membuat kekesalan dan rasa malunya memudar. Mukuro mengatakan mereka harus pelan-pelan pada Harry, bukan?

"Aku bukan anak perempuan, Potter-kun." Keluh Tsuna.

"Aku tahu itu." Balas Harry dengan nada aku-dapat-melihatnya-secara-pasti. "Dan aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau anak perempuan."

Tsuna mengerang, ini benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa Harry yang sebelumnya pendiam dan baik hati kini berubah menjadi asal bunyi yang membuat kesal?

Mama masih tertawa ketika burung hantu itu merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk ikut serta. Ia terbang dan mendaratkan dirinya di kaki Harry yang tertutup selimut.

"Kau tahu siapa namanya, Harry?" Reborn bertanya, yang membuat Tsuna ingin tertawa geli ketika teringat bagaimana Reborn penasaran terhadap nama burung itu.

Harry terlihat tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Reborn. Ia terus menatap burung hantu putih itu dengan senang dan rindu. Dengan hati-hati ia mengelus kepala burung itu, yang mendapat balasan gigitan lembut dari si burung.

"Hedwig, namamu Hedwig." Bisik Harry terkagum-kagum. Hedwig membalasnya dengan sahutan seolah membenari apa yang dikatakan Harry. Harry memeluk tubuh Hedwig penuh perhatian. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Mereka tidak melukaimu, bukan?"

"Nama yang indah untuk seekor burung hantu yang cantik, Harry-kun." Puji Mama yang terlihat senang ketika melihat Hedwig membusungkan dadanya mendengar perkataan Mama. "Dia benar-benar mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan."

"Siapa yang kau maksud mereka, Harry?"

"Reborn..." Tsuna berusaha mengingatkan.

Namun, Harry mengedip, ia seperti seseorang yang bangun tidur. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya linglung, ia terdengar gelisah dan beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangan pada mereka untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. "A-aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mama, kenapa aku tidak ingat apa yang baru saja ku katakan?" Harry terdengar histeris sekarang. Hedwig berusaha menenangkan pemiliknya.

Mama terlihat berusaha menahan diri. "Tidak ada yang perlu diingat, Harry-kun." Ucapnya penuh kesabaran. "Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa nama burung hantu cantik ini adalah Hedwig."

Harry kembali terlihat orang linglung. "Benarkah?" Tanya Harry tak pasti dan mendapat anggukan menenangkan dari Mama. "Dia benar-benar cantik, bukan?" Setelah itu Harry dan Mama bercakap-cakap layaknya hari biasa, tapi jika kau mendengarnya dengan seksama kalian tidak akan bisa mengikutinya.

"Tidakkah Mukuro mengatakan sesuatu tentang _mood swing_ seperti ini?" Tanya Tsuna berbisik tidak ingin mengejutkan Harry lagi.

"Tidak. Tapi sepertinya ini disebabkan adanya tekanan pada ingatannya, sehingga ia kebingungan dengan apa yang ia lihat, dengar, dan ingat. Kita seharusnya bersabar beberapa hari lagi dan aku ingin mengetahui segalanya."

Tsuna mengernyitkan alisnya, "Reborn, jangan terlalu memaksakan. Kau lihat bagaimana itu mengganggu pemulihan Potter-kun."

Reborn melirik padanya, penasaran untuk mengetahui darimana Tsuna mendapat keberanian untuk menentang keputusannya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

**A/N** :

Nah, saya akan meluruskan beberapa hal mengenai chapter ini;

Pertama, perihal kekuatan Viper. Meskipun di anime Viper terlihat lemah saat bertarung dengan Mukuro, tapi saya ingin menunjukkan bahwa sebagai bagian dari anggota Arcobaleno yang katanya adalah terkuat, Viper dapat melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain. Pengiriman ingatan yang dilakukan oleh Viper namun disebutkan oleh Mukuro adalah contohnya.

Untuk mengetahui apa isi ingatan tersebut, akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Kedua, jika ada yang menganggap alurnya terlalu cepat. Saya kira saya tidak mungkin menuliskan terperinci perihal yang ada di anime dan tidak memperlukan peran Harry yang cukup besar. Dan jika terlalu lama menuju permasalahan, saya takut saya akan melupakan jalan cerita yang sudah saya rancang. Jika kalian merasa bingung, kalian bisa menonton anime-nya.

Ketiga, pada chapter ini saya menggunakan sudut pandang dari Tsuna, sedangkan sebelum-sebelumnya saya menggunakan Harry. Hanya untuk mengingatkan agar kalian tidak bingung.

Dipersilahkan bagi yang me-review, fav, follow atau bertanya. Saya tidak menerima kata-kata kasar dalam bentuk flame atau komentar. Kalian bisa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan milik saya!**

**Warning : Beberapa tokoh **_**bashing**_**, Severitus, Mengikuti alur anime, Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Setelah adanya pertandingan antara penjaga Awan yang berujung sesuatu tak diprediksi, pertandingan antara penjaga Langit rupanya tetap dilaksanakan. Pagi setelah ritual Reborn membangunkannya dengan cara Vongola style, Tsuna sedikit tergelak melihat penampilan ibunya.

Tadi malam ibunya menginap di rumah sakit dan mungkin baru saja pulang, Tsuna merasa kasihan pada ibunya yang kelelahan. Ia ingin sekali membantu tapi ia tahu ia hanya akan merusak segalanya.

Penampilan ibunya terlihat menyedihkan. Matanya lebam seperti kelelahan menangis sepanjang malam, kantung matanya mulai menghitam, pipinya memerah tak sehat mungkin karena angin malam yang dingin dan rambutnya yang terlihat kusut meski sudah dirapihkan. Senyumnya yang biasanya tulus kini bagaikan topeng.

Tsuna tidak pernah melihat ibunya seperti itu. Bahkan ketika ayahnya pergi tanpa pamit, ibunya akan terlihat tegar dan berfikir positif.

"Ibu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna ketika ibunya menata sarapan di depan mereka. Fuuta dan I-Pin terlihat bersemangat dari biasanya, rupanya kemarin malam ibunya sudah memberitahu Lambo sudah mulai sadar dan pulih. Mereka rupanya ingin cepat-cepat mengunjungi Lambo.

Mama tersenyum lelah. "Tidak apa-apa, Tsu-kun. Ibu hanya sedikit lelah."

"Mau bergantian menjaga Harry dan Lambo?" Tsuna menawarkan. "Ibu bisa beristirahat dulu di rumah."

"Tidak, Tsu-kun. Hari ini kamu akan berangkat sekolah, bukan? Lagipula Mama akan pergi membeli permen untuk Lambo-kun bersama Fuuta-kun dan I-Pin-chan."

Tsuna melirik Reborn penuh harap, ingin Reborn mengizinkannya untuk membolos hari ini. Ingin sekali ia melakukan sesuatu. Tapi rupanya Reborn terlihat mengetahui rencananya dan menghindari tatapannya dengan cara terus menatap Mama yang sekali lagi memasak.

"Kamu bisa mengunjungi rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah, Tsu-kun. Kyoko-chan dan Haru-chan juga akan ikut membantu." Perkataan ibunya membuat ia membayangkan bisa bersama Kyoko. Ia memerah memikirkannya.

"Jangan bermimpi terus dame-Tsuna." Disusul adanya tendangan yang membuat ia terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Reborn!" Teriak Tsuna kesal. Reborn tak menghiraukannya dan justru mencuri makanan miliknya. "Reborn! Jangan mengambil milik orang lain!"

Yah, pagi seperti biasa.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Chrome yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tsuna bergegas menuju kamar Harry dan Lambo, berharap ingin bertemu dengan Kyoko, sayangnya disana hanya ada ibunya.

"Tsu-kun!" Seru ibunya yang terdengar senang melihat kedatangan anaknya.

"Ibu? Ada apa?"

"Ah, apa Tsu-kun ingin menjaga Harry-kun dan Lambo-kun sebentar? Ibu ingin membeli permen lagi untuk Lambo-kun, permen sebelumnya sudah habis oleh Lambo-kun."

"Eh, memangnya dimana Bianchi dan Fuuta dan I-Pin?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Mereka sedang istirahat dan membeli makan siang untuk kita. Ibu tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Bisa kau jaga mereka, Tsu-kun?" Ibunya terdengar memohon.

"Te-tentu, ibu. Hati-hati, bu."

Ibunya sudah menghilang ke koridor rumah sakit. Tsuna menatap sekeliling. Lambo masih tidur, sedangkan Harry yang sudah terbangun menatap ke luar jendela. Tsuna dengan kikuk duduk di samping tempat tidur Harry.

"Ha-hallo, Potter-kun." Sapa Tsuna.

Harry terlihat tak mendengarkan, namun beberapa saat kemudian menoleh kearah Tsuna dan berkedip beberapa kali. Harry memperhatikan Tsuna yang menggeliat gelisah dilihat seperti itu. "Tsu-kun." Panggil Harry, rupanya mengingat kemarin.

Tsuna memerah mendengarnya, "Tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Harry, suara pelan dan berbisik seolah takut didengar.

Tsuna buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja itu adalah panggilan dari ibuku. Dan itu memalukan" Bisik Tsuna pada bagian terakhir. Ia sudah meminta ibunya untuk tidak memanggilnya seperti itu, hal tersebut membuatnya terdengar masih kecil.

Tak mendengar balasan dari Harry, Tsuna melihat pandangan Harry terlihat menerawang seolah-olah menembus kepalanya untuk menatap dinding dibelakang dirinya. Tsuna juga terdiam, takut jika ia bergerak sedikit Harry akan kembali menatapnya dengan mata hijau yang terlihat bercahaya.

"Aku juga tidak suka." Bisikan itu hampir tak terdengar, Tsuna harus berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Harry tetap pada pandangan menerawangnya, dan Tsuna dengan sabar menunggu agar Harry melanjutkan.

"Panggilan itu. Mereka berteriak memanggilku, menyuruhku bangun dan membuatkan mereka sarapan. Apabila aku menggosongkan sarapan mereka, mereka akan terus memanggilku dan spatula panas ada ditelapak tanganku." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan telapak tangan kurus dan terlihat penuh luka lama. Tangannya gemetar dan terlihat rapuh, Tsuna ingin menggenggamnya menguatkan pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Mereka terus meneriakkan panggilanku, memintaku melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan. Aku mengabaikan perutku yang berbunyi ketika mereka memanggil panggilan itu, aku dapat merasakan pemukul baseball selalu _menempel_ padaku dan mereka akan terus menggunakan panggilan itu."

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Panggilan apa, Potter-kun?" Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tergagap dan gugup.

Olehan Harry sangat cepat dan Tsuna meringis membayangkan Harry mematahkan lehernya. Ia menatap Tsuna lekat-lekat, seolah bola mata hijau berkilau itu bisa menembus kepalanya yang tebal. Suara Harry lirih, dan terlihat takut jika orang lain mendengarnya membuat mereka akan mengatakan apa yang Harry katakan. "Anak aneh, 'Boy', anak tidak tahu untung, anak tidak tahu diri, anak nakal, anak gila, tidak berguna, anak yang seharusnya mati bersama ayah dan ibunya yang tidak berguna, anak tidak normal, anak tak berhak kasih sayang, anak yang-"

"Potter-" Apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry benar-benar menyakitkan dan tidak seharusnya didengar oleh anak-anak. Dirinya bahkan tidak pernah mendengar sebagian dari itu, ibunya akan berusaha menutup telinganya agar dirinya tak mendengar perkataan jahat dari para tetangga. Ia sepertinya salah membawa pertanyaan.

"Aku juga tidak suka panggilan itu." Potong Harry. Kini pandangannya kembali menerawang. "Dia akan memanggilku dengan tajam, seperti pisau di kelas ramuannya. Dia sangat jijik dan benci memanggilku. Jadi, kenapa dia harus memanggilku? Tak seperti mereka, dia tak menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu ketika ia memanggilku. Dia hanya ingin membuatku malu, membuat diriku menyadari bahwa dia yang berkuasa, bahwa dia melebihi diriku, bahwa dia-"

Harry terdengar histeris sekarang, dan Tsuna khawatir temannya ini akan mengalami serangan panik. Dia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Po-" Tsuna mengutuk pada dirinya sendiri yang bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan yang tak mereka sukai? Ia benar-benar tolol. "Harry-kun." Ia mengatakannya dengan pelan, berusaha tidak berteriak. Orang-orang yang sepertinya membenci Harry terdengar sering berteriak dihadapannya. Jadi Tsuna berusaha tenang dan tak mengacaukan semuanya. Ia memanggil Harry sekali lagi dan dengan ketenangan yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

Syukurnya itu cukup membuat Harry berhenti. Ia menatap pada dahi Tsuna, dan sesaat Tsuna khawatir Flame-nya tiba-tiba bangkit tanpa ia sadari, namun ketika ia memeriksa tidak apa-apa disana.

"Harry-kun." Panggil Tsuna sekali lagi, kali ini penuh percaya diri dan sebagai balasannya Harry menangkap mata Tsuna. Tsuna berusaha untuk tidak bergidik menatap mata hijau spiritual milik Harry. "Harry-kun, itulah panggilanmu sekarang. Bagaimana, kau suka?" Tanya Tsuna berusaha tersenyum.

"Harry-kun." Harry mengulangnya, berusaha merasakan panggilan itu terucapkan dari bibirnya. Bukan kata tajam, ataupun nada benci dan jijik didalamnya. Tsuna membuat panggilan itu terdengar biasa, terdengar normal. Dan Harry suka itu.

Sejak kemarin, Tsuna belum melihat Harry tersenyum dan melihat hal itu sekarang membuatnya bangga. "Dan kau boleh memanggilku Tsuna, Harry-kun."

"Tsuna-kun." Harry kembali mengulangnya dan senyumnya sedikit melebar. Panggilan Tsuna dan dirinya sangat menyenangkan untuk diucapkan. "Aku suka itu, Tsuna-kun."

Senyumnya kini mulai menampakkan gigi, dan Tsuna tertawa melihatnya. Ia akan mengira Harry di rumah sakit hanya menjenguk Lambo bukan sebagai pasien. Harry benar-benar terlihat biasa seperti dirinya, tanpa mafia ataupun Vongola. Dan hal itu membuatnya teringat sesuatu.

"Berapa umurmu, Harry-kun?" Tsuna berusaha menjaga nada bicara, setelah ia mempelajari apa yang dikatakan Harry sebelumnya.

Harry yang masih senang dengan panggilannya dan terlihat lamban dalam mencerna pertanyaan Tsuna. Namun, ia masih tetap bisa menjawab. "13 tahun akhir Juli ini, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna menahan keterkejutannya, ia sudah menebak Harry lebih muda darinya, namun hanya berbeda kurang dari 1 tahunlah yang tak ia kira. Harry terlihat hampir sebaya dengan Fuuta atau sedikit lebih tua. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bulan ini Harry akan merayakan ulang tahun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun bahwa kau akan berulang tahun, Harry-kun?"

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Harry terlihat bingung. "Apa itu ulang tahun?"

"Eh, kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Tsuna kembali terkejut. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Tsuna berfikir bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. "Ulang tahun adalah perayaan yang dilakukan pada hari kau dilahirkan." Harry terlihat semakin bingung. Dan Tsuna frustasi untuk menjabarkannya. "Pokoknya perayaan setiap tahun saat kau lahir, Harry-kun."

Melihat Harry terdiam, Tsuna melanjutkan. "Saat perayaan ulang tahun akan ada kue, hadiah dari teman-teman dan doa untukmu." Mungkin itu adalah penjelasan dari Tsuna yang paling _simple_.

Harry terlihat memikirnya, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah merayakannya." Namun, ia menoleh pada Hedwig dan burung itu segera terbang untuk mendarat di lengan Harry. Tsuna selalu penasaran, bagaimana bisa lengan kurus dan kecil itu menopang tubuh Hedwig yang besar.

"Hedwig adalah hadiah pertama yang kudapatkan." Lanjut Harry seraya tersenyum, ia mengelus tubuh Hedwig yang terlihat senang dimanjakan.

"Sangat menakjubkan, Harry-kun. Dari siapa itu?"

"Hagrid." Jawab Harry ia kembali menerawang. "Tubuhnya besar dan jenggotnya sangat lebat meski harus terbakar oleh Norbert, dia adalah temanku yang pertama." Harry kembali tersenyum.

Tsuna mau tidak mau tersenyum, meski ia tidak mengerti siapa Norbert, tapi mendengar sebuah jenggot terbakar benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Dia sangat baik sekali, Harry-kun."

Suara pintu terbuka, menarik perhatian Tsuna untuk menoleh meski Harry terlihat tak terganggu dengan pikirannya. Ibunya berdiri bersama lainnya yang membawa beberapa makanan.

Siang itu diisi dengan bagaimana Kyoko dan Haru berupaya mengajari Harry yang masih kaku dalam menggunakan sumpit. Serta Fuuta dan I-Pin memiliki misi agar Harry dapat mencoba jenis makanan manis yang bisa mereka temui, rupanya Harry sebelumnya mengakui ia tidak tahu banyak soal permen. Namun, ia mengatakan bahwa ia pernah memakan _coklat frog_, dan tidak ada yang mengenali permen itu. Dan mereka melakukannya dengan kesepakatan Lambo tidak boleh mengetahuinya, jika Lambo sampai tahu Lambo pasti akan merebut permen-permen mereka.

Sepanjang sore, Tsuna tidak melihat Reborn sejak ia ke rumah sakit. Ia baru saja akan mencari ketika tendangan yang sangat ia kenal mengenai tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terjerembab di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Reborn!" Pekik Tsuna yang kesakitan.

Reborn tengah berdiri diatas tubuhnya dengan sebuah koper. "Aku membawa sebuah senjata baru untukmu." Tsuna penasaran untuk mengetahui isi koper tersebut yang ternyata isinya adalah pakaian mafia spesial berasal dari Leon, yang kelelahan diatas topi fedora Reborn.

.

Tsuna mengunyah sushi yang dibuat oleh ayah Yamamoto. Mereka semua sedang berpesta di rumah Yamamoto untuk menyambut pulangnya Lambo dan Harry dari rumah sakit. Lambo terlihat seperti biasanya bermain-main dan membuat orang lain kesal. Sedangkan Harry, ia tengah duduk di sampingnya bergumam sebuah irama yang membuat Tsuna teringat nyanyian dari ibunya ketika ia ingin tidur.

Sama seperti dirinya, Harry mengunyah sushi dengan kemahiran menggunakan sumpit setelah diajarkan dengan sabar oleh Kyoko dan Haru. Harry terlihat tak lagi diam bagai patung. Kini ia akan sering menyanyi dengan suara pelan ataupun memperhatikan orang lain yang sedang dengan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan Harry sudah mengenal semua orang dari mereka dan mengobrol seperti sebelumnya. _Mood swing_-nya membaik dari yang Tsuna perhatikan.

"Tsuna-kun," Panggilan dari Harry mengejutkan Tsuna yang hampir tersedak.

"Ya, Harry-kun?"

"Apa kau suka apel, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna mengedip bingung dengan pertanyaan Harry. "Y-ya, Harry-kun."

Harry mengangguk, puas. "Apa kau suka susu, Tsuna-kun?"

"Ya, Harry-kun."

"Apa kau suka sushi, Tsuna-kun?"

"Ya, Harry-kun." Tsuna kini mulai ikut permainan apapun yang dimainkan Harry. Ia kembali memakan sushi miliknya.

"Apa kau suka kue, Tsuna-kun?"

"Ya, Harry-kun."

"Apa kau suka Kyoko-san, Tsuna-kun?"

"Ya, Harry-" Tsuna tersedak, terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Ia mendengar tawa dari Yamamoto dan lainnya, Reborn menyeringai. Tsuna memerah, ia malu-malu melirik kearah Kyoko. Beruntungnya Kyoko tengah menyuapi kakaknya dan Haru sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Hana. "Harry-kun! Ka-ka-kau mengerjaiku!" Pekik Tsuna.

Harry menatapnya polos, wajah tak berdosa itu bagai malaikat bagi siapapun yang melihatnya kecuali Tsuna. "Aku tidak mengerti, Tsuna-kun." Kemudian ia kembali menyantap sushi yang belum ia selesaikan. Tsuna bersumpah ia mendengar Harry terkikik dibalik mulutnya.

"Kau bahkan lengah dihadapan Harry, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn memukul kepalanya.

Tsuna cemberut mendengarnya.

Seminggu yang lalu adalah hari-hari yang berat bagi Tsuna dan lainnya. Mereka harus memenangkan pertandingan memperebutkan sebuah cincin untuk masing-masing orang. Harry, secara tidak langsung menjadi korban yang pertama karena perebutan tersebut. Hal itu membuat orang-orang terdekat Tsuna merasa sedih, terutama ibunya.

Ibunya sudah menganggap Harry sebagai anaknya. Berawal dari rasa kasihan pada anak yang kehilangan keluarganya, kini berubah menjadi rasa sayang yang sama seperti pada Lambo, I-Pin dan Fuuta.

Suatu malam, Tsuna menemukan ibunya tengah menangis di kamarnya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia memergoki ibunya. Pertama kalinya, saat kemarin, Tsuna membiarkannya. Menganggap ibunya sedang sedih dan ingin ditinggal sendiri. Sekarang, Tsuna ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu.

Ia buka pelan pintu kamar ibu dan ayahnya dan menunggu ibunya mengetahui keberadaanya. Sudah beberapa lama ibunya masih terpuruk, Tsuna mulai memberanikan diri. "Ibu?" Tsuna melangkah pelan. Ia memanggil lagi dan ibunya berhenti terisak, berusaha menghapus air mata yang terlihat.

"Ibu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna, ia mendudukan dirinya sendiri di sebelah ibunya yang duduk di tempat tidur. Ibunya benar-benar berantakan.

"Oh, Tsu-kun." Mama memeluk dirinya. Itu jarang sekali terjadi. Tsuna dapat merasakan lengan ibunya merengkuh tubuhnya, tegang, kuat dan erat. Salah satu tangan ibunya mengelus rambut coklat berantakannya. Ibunya berusaha menenangkan Tsuna, atau ibunya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Terasa seperti ibunya menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Tsuna baik-baik saja dan disini bersamanya.

Tsuna tidak mengerti.

Jadi, ia mengelus lembut punggung ibunya. Sayangnya hal itu hanya membuat ibunya menangis lebih keras. Tsuna merasa dirinya kalap.

"Maafkan ibu, Tsu-kun. Ibu bukan ibu yang baik."

"Tidak seperti itu, bu. Ibu adalah ibu yang baik." Tsuna berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

"Ibu sama seperti _mereka_, bukan? Ibu hanya diam dan membiarkan orang lain mengerjaimu. Maafkan ibu, Tsu-kun." Ibu terus mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti Tsuna. Tapi ia hanya diam, membiarkan ibunya melakukannya hingga kelelahan.

Sejak saat itu, Tsuna diam-diam memperhatikan ibunya.

"Apa kau suka puding, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna menoleh pada Harry dengan cepat. Harry masih tetap fokus pada sushi yang masih belum habis, meski ayah Yamamoto terlihat gemas ingin sekali memberi tambahan sushi untuk remaja yang terlalu kurus ini. "Apa kau mengerjaiku lagi, Harry-kun?"

Kini giliran Harry yang menoleh pada Tsuna. Ia berkedip cepat, sushi miliknya sudah dilupakan. "Aku tidak mengerti, Tsuna-kun. Aku bertanya 'apa Tsuna-kun suka puding?'."

Melihat tatapan tak berdosa itu tak menipu, Tsuna menghela nafasnya. "Maaf, Harry-kun. Ya, aku suka puding, Harry-kun."

"Tsuna-kun sepertinya suka dengan semuanya."

Tsuna menggaruk kepala belakangnya, bingung membalas kesimpulan dari Harry. "Yeah, begitulah."

"Apa yang tidak kau suka, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna berhenti sejenak, ia memikirkan jawabannya. "Um, aku tidak suka pengganggu, orang jahat yang menyakiti teman-temanku dan aku tidak suka menjadi bos mafia." Tsuna mengutuk, ia keceplosan memberitahu Harry soal mafia.

Tapi, tampaknya Harry tidak telalu memikirkan kata-kata tersebut. "Apakah itu sesuatu yang orang lain paksakan untuk dirimu?" Tanya Harry serius, yang membuat Tsuna mau tak mau mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak suka itu! Mereka selalu mengatakan aku adalah _Boy Who Lived_, Anak yang Bertahan Hidup. Aku tidak suka itu!"

Tsuna tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry, namun mendengar Reborn tersedak mengundang perhatiannya. Reborn tengah menatap Harry lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya berada di hadapan Harry. Tsuna teringat kembali dengan kejadian tersebut ketika Viper berhadapan dengan Harry. Kali ini juga sama, ia gugup dengan apa yang terjadi.

Seperti halnya Viper, Reborn juga hanya mengangkat rambut dari dahi Harry, dan pergi keluar restoran tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apakah anak itu takut pada luka jelek ini?" Tanya Harry yang mengangkat rambut poninya, menampilkan luka petir yang tak biasa. Ia terlihat tersinggung dengan kelakukan Reborn.

"Ah, tidak Harry-kun. Sepertinya Reborn hanya terburu-buru. Tenang saja, Reborn tidak gampang takut."

Sayangnya Tsuna salah, Reborn sebenarnya merasa takut. Sangat takut.

.

Hermione menatap burung hantu yang ia beli di sekitar Diagon Alley untuk berkirim surat bersama teman-temannya. Ia sudah mencoba berkirim surat pada Ron, Lavender, Parvati dan beberapa teman Gryffindor saat di Hogwarts.

Dan sekarang, Hermione mencoba berkirim surat pada Harry. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada Harry atas perilakunya yang tidak adil di Hogwarts. Ia sudah berbicara dengan orang tuanya dan mereka menasehatinya bahwa ia tidak seharusnya meninggalkan teman baik meskipun orang tua mereka tidak baik.

Ia seharusnya mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Harry. Terasingkan oleh sekolah, ia mengerti hal tersebut dan tidak sebaiknya membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Oh, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal itu? Hermione sangat menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

Namun, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah burung hantu coklatnya ini sama sekali tidak bisa mencapai Harry. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan surat yang ia kirimkan masih terikat seperti semula. Ia juga tidak mengetahui dimana alamat keluarga Dursley.

Hermione ingin memberitahu seseorang, ia khawatir pada Harry. Meskipun kebenaran mengungkapkan Harry adalah anak Snape, tapi ia tetaplah Harry Potter yang ia ketahui. Dan Hermione ingin menebus kebodohannya.

Ia tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun. Ron tidak akan percaya dan hanya akan semakin mengolok-olok Harry, walaupun Snape adalah ayah kandung Harry; Hermione ragu beliau akan mengkhawatirkan Harry, mengingat bagaimana perlakuannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Harry adalah anaknya.

Hermione tidak memiliki siapapun di _Magical World_ untuk dipercaya perihal Harry. Ingin sekali ia bertanya pada Professor McGonagall, namun ia khawatir para professor tengah sibuk mempersiapkan semester baru dan Hermione tidak ingin mengganggu. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jadi, Hermione berlari menuju orang tuanya dan meminta mereka mencari keluarga Dursley di London. Setelah beberapa hari pencarian, akhirnya Hermione menemukan alamat mereka. Privet Drive no. 4, Surrey.

Rumah-rumah di sekitarnya hampir sama dan Hermione harus berulang kali mengecek apakah ia berada di rumah yang benar. Ketika ia mengetuk pintu, seseorang membukanya, menampilkan seorang wanita keibuan yang terlihat ramah dan Hermione ragu wanita ini adalah bibi Harry.

"Apakah ini kediaman keluarga Dursley?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, menampilkan gigi putih dan rapih. Mengingatkan Hermione mengenai pekerjaan orang tuanya yang merupakan dokter gigi. "Ah, bukan sayang. Kami dari keluarga Smith. Dulu keluarga Dursley memang tinggal disini, namun mereka pindah sejak musim panas ini."

Jantung Hermione terasa berhenti. Jika Dursley pindah, mungkinkah Harry juga?

"Kemana mereka pindah? Dan apakah mereka pindah membawa keponakan laki-laki mereka yang bertubuh kurus dan berambut hitam?" Tanya Hermione gelisah.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dari yang aku dengar mereka pergi Jepang. Entah untuk liburan atau bukan. Dan aku tidak tahu perihal keponakan mereka."

Tubuh Hermione terasa lemas. Jepang! Mereka pergi ke Jepang! Atas dasar apa mereka pergi ke tempat yang tidak menggunakan bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa sehari-hari, Hermione tidak tahu. Dan ia tidak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan adalah apakah Harry ikut ke Jepang atau tidak. Jika iya, mungkin ia bisa sedikit merasa lega dan membujuk orang tuanya berlibur di Jepang agar ia bisa mengunjungi Harry. Namun, jika tidak? Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Ini benar-benar buruk!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang? Mukamu sedikit pucat."

"Oh, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas jawabannya, orang tua saya sudah menyusul. Sampai jumpa." Dan sebelum ia mendengar balasannya, Hermione sudah lebih dulu melesat pergi. Meninggalakan wanita malang yang kebingungan.

"Kita bisa pergi berlibur di Jepang jika kau mau, sayang." Bujuk ibunya, setelah Hermione menceritakan bagaimana pencariannya dan betapa gelisahnya Hermione dengan hasilnya.

"Tapi, tapi kita tidak tahu jika pergi bersama mereka atau tidak. Harry mengatakan mereka membencinya."

Ayahnya berusaha menenangkan putri mereka. "Kau kan bisa bertemu dengannya di sekolahmu, Hermione. Tenang saja, betapa merindunya kamu pada temanmu; akan terbayar satu bulan lagi, bukan?"

Jika Hermione sedang tidak bingung dan kacau, ia mungkin akan memerah mendengar godaan ayahnya. Jadi yang ia bisa lakukan adalah meleparkan bantalan dari kursi pada ayahnya yang tertawa.

.

**A/N** :

Sebelum kalian mulai pertanyaan kalian mengenai kenapa Hermione tidak langsung bertanya pada Dumbledore. Saya kira awal buku ketiga, Hermione tidak terlalu mengenal Dumbledore; jadi wajar kepala sekolah tidak terlintas di pikirannya.

Dipersilahkan bagi yang me-review, fav, follow atau bertanya. Saya tidak menerima kata-kata kasar dalam bentuk flame atau komentar. Kalian bisa menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

**Ru Unni Nisa**

_**Sign Out**_

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
